Vivir y Soñar
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Max tiene 15 años y ya empezó en el instituto. Su vida va normal hasta que un día tiene un sueño algo extraño. Sharkboy aparece en su casa y le dice que no puede volver al planeta Drool porque su cohete se averió y tiene que esperar a que Lavagirl vaya a buscarlo. Poco a poco Sharkboy y Max empiezan a enamorarse el uno del otro, mientras que Sharkboy empieza a sentirse extraño.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _Vivir y Soñar_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl_

 **Resumen:** Max tiene 15 años y ya empezó en el instituto. Su vida va normal hasta que un día tiene un sueño algo extraño. Al día siguiente Sharkboy aparece en su casa y le dice que no puede volver al planeta Drool porque su cohete se averió y tiene que esperar a que Lavagirl vaya a buscarlo. Poco a poco Sharkboy y Max empiezan a enamorarse el uno del otro, mientras que Sharkboy empieza a sentirse muy extraño…

 **Pareja (s):** Max/Sharkboy

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Romance/Comedia/Brothehood/Drama

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Posibles escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivas marcas registradas y creadores. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡EY! Este fic es una idea que estuvo rondando mi cabeza más tiempo del que puedo recordar y estaba algo inseguro de si realizarla o no. Pero la verdad es que amo esta película que vi cuando niño y no puedo resistirme n_n Aunque confieso que es un fandom poco conocido y que me arriesgo pero me siento inspirado lalalalala

Y a diferencia de mis otros trabajos los cuales veía como un hobby, estos serán diferentes: ¡serán la epitome de mi trabajo como Ficker! Serán mi Gran Muralla, mi torre Eiffel y mi coliseo ¡TODO JUNTO!

Y es que he decidido ponerme a prueba. Con este, y cada uno de mis otros fics, voy por la meta de los 1.000 reviews. ¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo* n_n!

 _Prefacio_

-¡Sharkboy!-Max entro corriendo a la casa persiguiendo a su mejor amigo.

Hacía solo un momento que habían hablado… Bueno, discutido en realidad. Y Sharkboy le había gritado algo en medio de la calle. Algo que jamás espero, o imagino, que le diría.

Casi de inmediato el chico tiburón empezó a correr de regreso dejando al rubio pasmado en la acera.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Idiota!-Sharkboy despejo su ira golpeando la pared junto al espejo-Aaauuh…-Solo que en lugar de quebrar la cerámica, se llevo un punzante dolor en los nudillos. Lentamente separo la mano de la pared y se miro: estaba rojo y entumido.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Antes podía golpear un árbol y partirlo a la mitad o morder una barra de metal como si fuera mantequilla y no sentir nada. Ahora, se lastimaba incluso con el borde de la mesa de la sala. Ahora mordía un pan y se le caía un diente, siendo un tiburón estaba acostumbrado.

Pero aquello no era normal.

-¡Sharkboy!-Al menos su sentido auditivo seguía funcionando. Pudo escuchar cuando Max entro a la casa; sonaba agitado y ansioso, casi podía sentirle el pulso de su corazón acelerado en él aire… ¿O acaso era el suyo?-Se que estas aquí, sal…

-No Max, vete-Respondió pegando su espalda a la puerta.

-Ni hablar-Dijo el otro azotándola con su puño-¡Sal!

-¡No!-

-¡¿Cómo esperas que me quede tranquilo después de lo que me dijiste?!-

-¡Solo vete Max!-Grito en respuesta mientras empezaba a deslizarse sobre la madera hasta caer sentado-Solo… vete…

Del otro lado de la mesa el joven rubio se quedo con el puño y su frente sobre la superficie de madera; desde ahí podía escuchar los sollozos que su amigo tanto se esforzaba en ocultar y contener. Jamás imagino que lo escucharía llorar, ni siquiera sabía si aquello era posible; que aquel chico rudo, temperamental, sobre protector, ruidoso e inquieto fuera capaz de soltar lágrimas.

Pero así era, y escucharlo le dolía. Le dolía más de lo que nunca llego a sentir; más que cuando quisieron obligarlo a olvidar sus sueños, que cuando perdió su confianza, que cuando casi los pierde a él y a Lavagirl. Aquellas punzadas en su corazón no tenían ni punto de comparación…

-No…-Susurro mientras se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y sabiendo que lo escuchaba perfectamente-No me iré Sharkboy…

 **Notas Finales:**

EY! Hahaha espero haber captado la atención de alguien con este fic, de hecho creo que es uno de los pocos que hay en español, ni que decir de esta pareja en español T_T

Aun así estoy muy motivado con esta historia, la vedad me encantaría recibir un review diciéndome su opinión!

Los amo!

Capitulo 1 para la primera semana de enero! Feliz año!


	2. Y Ya Pasaron Tres Años

**Vale vale ya sé que dije que subiría para la primera semana de enero pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a subir antes el primer capítulo. Bueno en realidad es porque conseguí muy pocos Reviews con el prefacio, y mi avaricia es demasiado grande como para quedarme con las ganas de conseguir esos mil Reviews MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Espero que disfruten este primer capítulo oficial como mi regalo por las fiestas n_n**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Y Ya Pasaron Tres Años"_

Su despertador con forma de cohete espacial sonaba como de costumbre haciendo un excelente trabajo. Saco la mano de entre sus cobijas y después de un par de intentos logro apagar la alarma. Se tomo un par de minutos para dar unas vueltas en la cama y darse cuenta que ya no volvería a dormirse. Con flojera se quito las mantas de encima y quedo mirando al techo. Giro un poco la cabeza y miro a su ventana, que por suerte tenia las persianas cerradas pero entraba la suficiente luz para saber que hacia un muy soleado y brillante día del otro lado.

Se levanto con calma y se levanto, estirándose a todo lo alto que era y sintiendo la brisa. Había tomado el hábito de dormir solo en bóxer. Camino hasta el armario, saco la ropa que se pondría y la dejo sobre su cama, tomo una toalla y se metió al baño.

-Buenos días-Saludo el joven adolescente cuando bajo a desayunar. Aun traía el pelo húmedo de su ducha lo que le confería una apariencia mucho más fresca.

-Buenos días cariño-Su madre, ya vestida con el usual traje de oficina, le paso la mano por la cabeza peinándolo suavemente cuando se sentó y poniéndole un plato con el desayuno en frente.

-¿Has dormido bien, Maxi?-Y su padre, en un cariñoso pero contradictorio gesto, le paso la mano por la cabeza despeinándolo. El hombre también iba vestido para trabajar, solo que un poco menos formal que su esposa.

-Sí, tanto que no quería despertarme-Bromeo el joven rubio antes de empezar a comer sus tostadas.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que su familia había superado aquellos problemas por los que habían pasado; su padre ahora trabajaba como columnista en un periódico en la ciudad, su madre ya pasaba más tiempo en casa y él mismo ya no tenía tantos problemas para comunicarse con ellos.

Terminaron de comer y sus padres se fueron adelante; él se tomo su tiempo para irse, después de todo podía salir tan solo diez minutos antes que sonara la campana, una de las ventajas de vivir justo frente a la escuela. Cuando salió de casa con su mochila al hombro, vio como su mejor amigo lo esperaba de pie al otro lado de la calle.

-¡Ey! Te has tardado-Le saludo en cuanto lo alcanzo.

-Tú has llegado antes-Devolvió el saludo Max, alzando la mano y chocando los cinco con el otro chico-Te ves bien…-Agrego mirando al chico. En solo tres años Linus había crecido bastante, con quince años ya era bastante alto, además de ser bastante fornido gracias a que era miembro del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo niño de tés clara y con el cabello castaño muy corto.

-Gracias, ha de ser por la camisa-Respondió jalando un poco su prenda, era blanca con algunas líneas horizontales en azul-Es nueva.

-Sí, eso debe ser-

-Tú también luces bien-Lo siguiente que sintió Max fue como le daban una nalgada, bastante fuerte, en el trasero.

-¡LINUS!-Y lo siguiente que sintió el castaño fue un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. Mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe vio como Max se alejaba bastante molesto.

No era la primera vez que el chico hacia algo como eso, después de todo no era un secreto para nadie que Max se había vuelto un adolescente bastante atractivo. Sumándole su personalidad amable y simpática daba como resultado varias chicas, y un par de chicos de los grados superiores, queriendo echarle el guante. Y estarlo nalgueando o abrazando o besando en la mejilla, muy rara la vez, era su forma de mantener a todos muy muy lejos de su rubio amigo. Max seguía siendo bastante inocente, y por ende muy vulnerable a salir lastimado.

-Vamos Maxi, no te enojes conmigo-Dijo dándole alcance en el salón. Sentó en su lugar detrás del rubio y este seguía sin dirigirle la mirada-Maxxxxx….

-Buenos días-Por desgracia para él en ese momento entro el maestro así que no pudo seguir hablando.

-Buenos días, señor E-Respondieron todos.

-Por enésima vez este año, soy señor Electricidad-Mas que molesto, el tono del profesor era más aburrido, como resignado a que sus alumnos siempre estarían cambiándole el nombre. Y de esa forma empezó la clase.

Conforme el reloj arriba del pizarrón avanzaba también lo hacían sus lecciones. Para cuando sonó la alarma del primer receso Max se giro y se encontró con Linus durmiendo oculto tras su libro de matemáticas.

-Jmmm-Como soñador Max sabía que el sueño era sagrado. Pero como adolescente también sabía que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Se llevo el meñique a la boca y lo lamio, pero cuando estaba a dos centímetros de concretar su broma:

-Aun puedo patearte el trasero-Pero no contaba con que su amigo lo conociera tan bien. De todas formas sabía que la amenaza no iba en serio y termino de hacerle el oído mojado al jugador-¡Agh!- ¡Ahora si rubia!

Le costó su muffin pero al final logro que Linus no le hiciera nada. Comieron en paz y siguieron sus clases normalmente. Ayudo a su amigo en la de español y de algebra, y Linus le ayudo un poco en la de deportes, claro muy a su estilo.

-Ay ay ay…-

-Deja de quejarte-Le decía mientras estaban los vestuarios; Linus estaba sentado en la banca viendo a Max que no dejaba de sobarse donde le habían golpeado con los balones jugando a quemados-¿Cómo esperas fortalecerte si siempre te estoy cubriendo?

-Podrías dejar de meterme al juego-Rebatió Max dándole la espalda mientras se juagaba.

-Mjmm-Mientras gruñía en respuesta Linus observaba a otro de los chicos que había en las duchas, iba pasando y sin ninguna vergüenza se giraba para ver a Max-Eh tú-Vasto una simple mirada asesina para hacer que ese idiota se fuera por piernas.

-¿Me llamaste?-Pregunto Max que no se había enterado de nada.

-No, solo tarareaba-Mientras Max y Linus terminaban de vestirse, algunos chicos se encontraban reunidos en los casilleros.

-¿Has alcanzado a ver algo?-

-Que va, ese idiota de Linus se cree su guardaespaldas-Respondió el otro terminando de ponerse la camiseta-Siempre está pegado a él.

-Yah, se cree muy malo-Aunque ellos fueran un año mayor, Linus si les tenia bien intimidados. No por nada el chico tenía fama de delincuente. Ya antes alguien había intentado algo con Max, y ese alguien había terminado muy mal cuando Linus le encontró intentando tocar a Max. Corría el rumor que ambos tenían algo, tal vez solo fingían ser amigos y eran algo más.

-Como sea vámonos-Gruño uno tomando su mochila.

-See, tenemos que hacer esa estúpida tarea de literatura-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La campana volvió a sonar y esta vez marcaba el final de las clases de ese día. El maestro de matemáticas mando algunos ejercicios del libro como tarea antes de retirarse y dejar a sus alumnos terminando de guardar sus cosas. Max se quedo sentado terminando unas notas, al menos eso fue hasta que sintió como alguien le golpeaba suavemente la coronilla con el lomo de un libro:

-Ey cerebrito, la clase ya termino-Linus estaba sentado en su mesa detrás de Max esperando al rubio.

-Ya voy ya voy…

-Linus no lo molestes-A la conversación se les unió Marissa, venia con sus usuales lentes y una chaqueta nueva color café. Además de Linus, Marissa también ocupaba un lugar como la mejor amiga del rubio. Los tres se habían vuelto inseparables-Oye, ¿Max como te ha ido?

-Creo que entendí todo, más o menos-Respondió el rubio cerrando su mochila-Aunque no soy tan malo como este tonto-Agrego apuntando al chico detrás de él.

-Pues este tonto…-Dijo el castaño apuntándose-Tiene hambre, ¿nos vamos?

En medio de risas los tres salieron del salón. Marissa tuvo que irse a la sala de maestros a reunirse con su padre para volver a casa así que se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto de la mano. Como de costumbre Linus acompaño a Max hasta su casa.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-

-Lo haces…-Amenazo Max sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo se preparaba para robarle un beso en la mejilla-Y puedes olvidarte de que te preste mis apuntes.

-Vale, está bien-Cedió un poco derrotado. No era tonto, pero sin los apuntes de su compañero tendría mucho más difícil pasar el año-Pero sabes que solo quiero mantener a todos lejos de ti; es por tu seguridad.

-Y si sabes que por eso mismo todos piensan que somos más que amigos, ¿verdad?-Rebatió sarcástico el rubio. Pero así era Linus y le agradaba, hasta cierto punto. Ambos se despidieron chocando los puños y Max se quedo en la puerta de su casa viendo como su mejor amigo se iba por la acera.

Y, si era completamente honesto, debía admitir que no pudo evitar mirar un poco más abajo de la espalda de Linus. Mientras cerraba la puerta pensaba que aquellos rumores no estaban tan errados. Si era cierto que su relación con Linus no era más que solo de amigos, pero en últimas instancias no estaba tan seguro de ello.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El resto del día pasó con su rutina ordinaria. Hacer los deberes, calentar la comida que su madre le dejo para almorzar y limpiar un poco la casa. Sus padres no llegaban sino hasta la mitad de la tarde para cenar, así que tenía el tiempo libre suficiente para ver la televisión o jugar un poco en la computadora.

Aunque ser hijo único y tener la casa para sí solo por las tardes tenía sus pegas. Y una de ellas era que solía aburrirse con facilidad. Estaba tumbado en su cama mirando las tablas de arriba; nunca había dejado de preguntarse porque había una litera en su habitación en lugar de una simple cama individual; por suerte siempre podía usarla para amontonar su ropa y era ocasionalmente usada por Linus cuando se quedaba a dormir.

-Podría llamarle hoy…-Se dijo en cuanto el pensamiento pasó por su cabeza. La idea de invitar a su mejor amigo lo animaba bastante. Pero entonces recordó que no podía hacerlo, el castaño le había comentado que esa tarde estaría ocupado-Ya que.

Estiro un poco la mano hasta su mesa de noche y saco algo del primer cajón. Su posesión más preciada. Una pequeña libreta forrada en cuero color café oscuro cerrada por una pequeña cuerda, la mitad de las hojas se notaban amarillentas y tenía un aire ligeramente gastado: su diario de sueños.

Bueno, el número dos para ser exactos. Después de todo al primero le había caído un rayo y terminado como un pedazo de carbón. Este se lo habían regalado sus padres, como incentivo para que nuca perdiera su esencia de soñador. Abrió el diario y empezó a hojear, estaba lleno de un montón de sueños nuevos, pero tenía una buena parte dedicada a sus favoritos, a los más importantes para él: Sharkboy y Lavagirl. Hacía tres años que les había conocido, de su viaje al planeta Drool y de todos aquellos eventos. No los extrañaba en absoluto. Podía dormir y soñar con ellos siempre que quería. A veces con uno y a veces con ambos.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-Se dijo cuando llego a una página con el dibujo de un chico nadando en un estanque de tiburones-Hace tiempo que no veo a Sharkboy-La última vez que había visto a su amigo escualo había sido junto a Lavagirl; en un día de campo, de hecho, en medio de una playa entre el océano y un campo volcánico.

-¡Max, llegamos!-Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello, escucho como sus padres entraban en casa llamándolo.

-¡Voy!-Se levanto y dejo su diario sobre el escritorio.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Max, pero que cara traes-Cuando Marissa entro al salón no pudo pasar por alto que su rubio amigo tenía una expresión algo agria. Y fijándose más de cerca, tenía la nariz algo roja.

-Ah no lo molestes-Pero el que le respondió fue Linus, sentado detrás de Max. Parecía algo divertido-El soñador ha tenido un mal sueño.

-¡Que no fue eso!-Y no parecía ser la primera vez que lo decía. O al menos eso daba a entender el tono hastiado con el que corregía al castaño. Se giro y cruzo de brazos mirando al frente-Estaba soñando algo esta mañana y me caí de la cama, eso es todo.

-Pues parece como si hubieras caído de cara-Comento la chica, y el rojo en el rostro de su rubio amigo le indico que había acertado. Max cruzo los brazos sobre su pupitre y oculto la cara entre estos para fingir que dormía. En el fondo, mientras la clase avanzaba, Max no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño.

Flash Back:

Había llegado directo a la Cueva de los Dientes Filosos, como les gustaba llamarla. Era una amplia caverna marina al pie de un risco donde se reunían cientos y cientos de tiburones de todas las clases. Max miro a su alrededor y reconoció a Mordisco y a Kraken, algunos de los amigos escualos de Sharkboy. Genial, ya hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-¡Sharkboy!-Grito mientras corría entre las rocas hasta la que se encontraba justo en mitad de la caverna.

-¿Max?-Pero se sorprendió muchísimo de escuchar que era una vos femenina la que le respondía.

-¿Lavagirl?-En lugar de su amigo de cabello negro y colmillos, estaba la niña con cabello de llamas purpura.

-¡Max pero que alegría verte!-De inmediato la niña de fuego le alcanzo y se saludaron como habían acostumbrado, entrelazando los meñiques en un ligero candado. Era un gesto muy infantil pero se sentía muy familiar entre ellos-No sabrás a donde ha ido, ¿o sí?

-¿Te refieres a Sharkboy?-Confirmo-No lo sé, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-¡Ah!-Por suerte después de tanto tiempo de conocerse ya podía prever cuando Lavagirl iba a liberar presión. Dio un par de pasos atrás mientras su compañera dejaba arder su cabello-Detesto esa costumbre que tiene.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues que siempre va y se mete a su submarino y se pierde por un montón de tiempo-Refunfuño Lavagirl. Ya se había calmado y ahora invitaba al rubio a sentarse a su lado-Ah, ya regresara; ¿y tú como has estado?

-Ah, bastante bien-Respondió Max-La escuela y papá está planeando unas vacaciones sorpresas para mamá.

-¿A la playa?-Inquirió su amiga con una sonrisa.

-No, al campo-Corrigió Max-Creo que a Yellongstown…

-¡Kyaaaa!-Apenas menciono el nombre del parque nacional Lavagirl soltó un chillido de emoción-Siempre he querido ir a ese lugar, ¿sabías que es un mega volcán? ¿Y que solo existen cinco en la tierra?

-Algo me comento papá-Dijo-Aunque esta más emocionado por acampar. Oye, ¿estás segura de que está bien?

-Si no te preocupes…-La joven supo que se refería al tercer elemento de su equipo-Ya le daré una lección cuando aparezca.

-Que miedo-Y con este último comentario los dos empezaron a reír. Pasaron un buen rato charlando y bromeando, hasta que Lavagirl le dijo que ya era hora de despertar.

Fin del Flash Back

Aunque era consciente de que su amigo tiburón era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. No podía dejar de preocuparse. Pero tal vez solo estaba exagerando, Sharkboy estaba en Drool muy muy lejos de allí. No había nada que su sueño favorito no pudiera manejar.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, debería haberle dado un manual de instrucciones para el cohete.

 _Continuara…_

 **¡EY! ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capi? Ya sé que la ausencia de Sharkie es algo decepcionante pero quería dar una base adecuada de la vida actual de Max n_n Hahahaha en serio me encantaría saber que os ha parecido.**

 **¡Porfa recuerden apoyarme con un pequeño review para mi meta de los 1000!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. Ey, ¿como has estado?

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! El capi 2 listo, subido y como regalo de año nuevo…**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _Ey, ¿cómo has estado?"_

Ese día las clases transcurrían como siempre; Linus dejo de chincharlo por el tema de hacerse caído de la cama, mas por coacción de Marissa que por buena voluntad. Así que Max pudo concentrarse mejor en sus estudios. Escribieron un informe para la clase de inglés; miraron por el microscopio en la de biología; tuvieron un examen sorpresa en matemática, durante el cual Linus casi llora; hicieron grupos para una exposición en salud.

-¡Rápido Pastelitos! ¡Los últimos repiten vueltas!-Y para terminar tenían educación física.

Aunque no era precisamente la clase favorita de todos. El entrenador era un sádico que creía que en vez de chicos humanos tenia maquinas por alumnos, además de su tendencia a llamarlos "pastelitos" y a usar esos shorts deportivos incómodamente pequeños.

En ese momento se encontraba viendo a sus alumnos dando vueltas a la cancha:

-Me impresionas Maxi-A la cabeza del grupo iba Linus, seguido de cerca por su mejor amigo rubio.

-Ni creas…-Un poco más atrás Max se esforzaba por mantenerle el ritmo. Detestaba que Linus fuera mejor que él en lo que a deportes se refiriera, por eso nunca lo dejaba ganar por mucha diferencia; eso solo lograría que lo chinchara aun más.

Lo que el pobre rubio no sabía era que un par de sus compañeros aprovechaban para mirarle la espalda baja más de lo sanamente recomendado. Al final de la clase Linus y Max se quedaron charlando en las gradas mientras los demás se iban a duchar:

-¿Entonces qué haremos para la exposición de salud?-

-Podemos reunirnos para dividir los puntos… Aunque, bueno-Intentaba decir el rubio con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Al menos hasta que Linus lo rodeo por los hombros con el brazo:

-Sí, te da vergüenza, blah blah blah eres tímido blah blah blah…-Atajo el azabache-¿Sabes?, algún día tendrás que hablar de sex-

-¡No lo digas!-A su exagerada reacción se gano una sonora carcajada del otro-No te rías…

-Vale…-Entonces escucho como sus compañeros de clase venían saliendo de los vestidores-Pero…-Agrego volviendo a sujetar a Max y hablándole más cerca de lo que un amigo debería-Si quieres, yo podría darte unas clases privadas-Y se aseguro de mantener a Max tan cerca de él hasta que vio al último de sus compañeros salir del gimnasio.

-L-Linus…-Por su parte, Max sentía como si su estomago se llenara de burbujas risueñas.

-Ya tranquilo-Finalmente Max recupero su espacio personal. Aunque seguía sin sentir su estomago-Ya ven, vamos a ducharnos.

-…-No confiaba en su voz como para responder. Así que solo se limito a seguir al otro; aunque estar en las duchas y ver a Linus desvestirse no ayudo para nada a su estado… El cual no tenía idea de cuál era.

-Oye Max-Pregunto de repente Linus desde su ducha-No, nada.

-…-Desde su ducha el rubio se juagaba el cabello. Ocasionalmente su amigo hacia como que iba a preguntarle algo importante, y luego se echaba para atrás. Al principio le había preguntado de que se trataba pero Linus siempre lograba zafarse con evasivas, algo inmaduras-Linus, ¿Por qué siempre nos duchamos al último?

-Me gustan las duchas largas-Respondió con sencillez. Casi al instante se le ocurrió una buena broma-Eh, Max…

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Quieres enjabonarme la espalda? No alcanzo-En respuesta escucho como Max golpeaba su lado de la ducha.

El resto de la ducha Max tuvo que soportar las risas de su mejor amigo mientras él metía la cabeza directamente contra el agua a ver si se le pasaba el calor de toda la cara. Odiaba que Linus provocara esas reacciones en él.

-¿Tienes la tarea de mañana?

-Si-

-Linus…-

-La terminare esta tarde-

-Mas te vale, no pienso ayudarte mañana ni aunque me ruegues-

-Siempre lo haces de todas maneras-

-Adiós Linus-Chocaron los cinco para despedirse y el azabache volvió a nalguearlo; cuando Max se giro para reclamarle este ya estaba corriendo muy lejos-¡Linus!

Su corto camino a casa lo paso refunfuñando en contra de su "mejor amigo". Ya tenía quince años, debería ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo cuando alguien se le aceraba demasiado, cosa que Linus hacia con demasiada frecuencia. Y a causa de eso había estado teniendo algunos pensamientos algo… Poco "apropiados".

Aunque tuvo que dejar de pensar en ello cuando noto que la puerta de su casa no tenía seguro:

-Qué raro…-Se dijo, ¿sería que alguno de sus padres había regresado temprano? Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-No recibió respuesta alguna, pero cuando paso por la puerta del baño escucho la ducha abierta-Ah, papá…-Su padre siempre se duchaba cuando regresaba del trabajo, una manía más que un hábito.

No quería molestar así que subió directo a su habitación. Cerró su puerta y se lanzo contra la cama; despertar cayéndose de la misma esa mañana lo había dejado con una desagradable sensación de cansancio. Así que tomaría una pequeña siesta antes de comenzar sus tareas, y quien sabe, hasta lograría ver a su amigo tiburón.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm…-Genial, no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido pero estaba seguro de no haber soñado nada. La verdad no le sorprendía pero igual lo decepcionaba un poco.

-Max-Ahora su papá lo llamaba, de seguro quería que le-

- _"Un momento…_ -Pensó-¿ _Que eso que siento en mi pantalón?"-_ Sentía algo encima suyo pero de seguro solo era la almohada, tendía a abrazarla cuando dormía, lo que le preocupaba era una cierta sensación… Húmeda. ¡SANTO DIOS! No podía ser que se haya mojado dormido, ¡ya tenía quince años! ¡Ya no era un niño pequeño que se meaba en la cama!

-Max, despierta…-Su padre iba a… ¿Su padre? La vos de su padre no era tan joven. En un segundo abrió sus ojos y se encontró de frente con unos dientes tan blancos como filosos, ojos azabaches, tez bronceada y un cabello negro peinado hacia arriba.-Que hay Max.

-¡¿SHARKBOY?!-

En la escuela:

-¿Dijeron algo?-El señor Electricidad se giro a mirar a sus alumnos que lo miraban perplejos.

-No señor-Respondió una pequeña del grupo de la tarde-Vino de afuera.

-Ah, qué raro… Ahora clase, la forma correcta para sacar el divisor es-Y siguió con su clase.

De regreso en la casa:

El niño tiburón estaba tirado en el piso con un insistente pitido en sus oídos:

-¡Max!-Dijo mas alto de lo necesario-¡Que pulmones amigo!

-¡No grites!-Espeto su rubio amigo dándole un almohadazo. Aun sentía su corazón a mil a causa del susto. Jamás espero abrir los ojos y que Sharkboy estuviera sentado a ahorcadas sobre él; además que parecía recién salido del agua porque no dejaba de gotear, lo cual explicaba que Max estuviera mojado.

Estuvieron un rato mas en silencio, Sharkboy intentando destaparse los oídos y Max, en el baño, cambiándose la ropa mojada por una seca. Cuando finalmente salió, con playera y pantalones cortos confirmo que no era un sueño: Sharkboy realmente estaba allí, en su habitación. Sentado en el borde de su cama y mirándolo con una risa traviesa:

-Hola Maxi´-Parecía como si aparecer de la nada en su casa fuera algo normal. Por eso nunca espero a que su rubio creador lo coscorroneara en cuando lo alcanzo-¡AUH!

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-

-¡Esa es mi línea!-

-¡Tonto!-Pero Max dejo su siguiente coscorrón en el aire; suspiro y bajo su puño. Sharkboy lo miro fijamente sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te calmaste?-Inquirió un poco dudoso, Max asintió en respuesta-¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupado que estaba poniéndome?-Respondió con retorica el rubio-Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veía, Lavagirl también estaba preocupada; por cierto te matara en cuanto te vea-

-Seee…-Había algo que le daba un mal presentimiento al rubio.

-Sharkie´-Inquirió-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es que…-El niño tiburón miro hacia la ventana mientras se rascaba la mejilla-¿Recuerdas el cohete?

-Aja-

-Digamos que, sin querer… Lo estrelle-Finalizo con una enorme sonrisa-Y se hundió-Agrego con cinismo.

-Olvida a Lavagirl, ¡te matare!-Un segundo después Max era quien estaba sentado a horcadas sobre Sharkboy con sus manos apretándole el cuello. Aunque era más un juego que otra cosa; ambos chicos reían mientras pasaban un momento divertido como ese. Después de un rato a ambos ya les dolía la cara de tanto reír-¿Así que has estado aquí en la tierra todo este tiempo?-Inquirió el rubio, aun sentado sobre su amigo.

-Seee, pero me estrelle cerca de Hawái y me tomo tiempo llegar hasta tu casa-Explico el moreno-Oye Max, pesas…

-Perdón-Dijo bajando del cuerpo de su amigo-¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro-En lo que amos caminaban fuera de la habitación y bajaban las escaleras, Sharkboy no era capaz de quitar la mirada de su rubio amigo. Llegaron a la cocina donde el moreno se sentó en una de las bancas de la mesa mientras veía a Max poner a tostar algo de pan-Oye Max… ¿Creciste?-Pregunto confundido.

-¿Tú crees?-Desde su lugar vio como Sharkboy caminaba y se paraba a su lado a la vez que media sus hombros.

-Naah, sigo siendo más alto que tú-Se jacto victorioso el sueño.

-Tú también has crecido-Rebatió Max. Lo había dicho para no darlo ganar pero ahora que se fijaba, Sharkboy si había crecido. Sus facciones se notaban un poco más maduras, y su complexión ya era ligeramente más robusta. De hecho ya no parecía un niño, más bien era como un adolescente-De hecho, si pareces más mayor.

-Duh…-Y ya se había tardado en hacer ese molesto ruidito antes de regresar a su silla.

-Cállate-En venganza quiso aventarle una de las tostadas que acababan de saltar del tostador. Pero su sueño solo la atajo con la boca.

-Gacias-Respondió con la boca llena. Max solo suspiro resignado a no poder con el radar interno de tiburón, así que saco los tarros de mantequilla de maní y jalea de la nevera antes de ir a sentarse en la mesa. Tal vez no pudo golpearlo con una tostada en la cabeza, pero tuvo su venganza al hacerlo que se le pegara la boca por comer demasiada mantequilla de maní.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Un par de horas después Max estaba sentado en su escritorio con su libro de historia al lado y un informe por entregar al frente; a su espalda Sharkboy estaba colgado de cabeza de la litera superior.

-Me aburroooooo…-Gemía por quinta vez.

-Ve a nadar a la ducha-Dijo Max sin dejar de escribir.

-Lo hice cuando llegue-Rebatió el chico tiburón-Vamos a jugar…

-Sharkboy tengo tareas que hacer-Creyendo que había ganado siguió su informe. Medio segundo después su amigo escualo tenía el mentón apoyado a un lado del escritorio-¿Qué haces?

-Eso parece aburrido…-Comento el chico tiburón.

-Algo-Admitió Max-¿Y cómo piensas regresas al planeta Drool?

-Lavagirl-Apenas moviendo la boca-Pero como siempre desaparezco por mucho tiempo no sé cuando vendrá a buscarme.

-Y a golpearte-Le recordó el rubio. Y pudo ver una graciosa cara de malestar que puso su amigo moreno-Ya, seguro que no te hace gran cosa. Cambiando de tema, mis padres llegaran pronto…

-Tranquilo, ya me iba-Atajo Sharkboy poniéndose de pie. Al instante Max se sintió mal consigo mismo:

-No te estaba echando-

-Duh-Volvió a atajarle su amigo tiburón, esta vez poniendo su mano en la cabeza y acariciando el cabello rubio de Max-No me voy porque me eches; iré a la playa…

-¿Te vas?-Inquirió Max, sintiéndose mal por tener que despedirse de su amigo tan pronto.

-No te preocupes…-Respondió el ojioscuro-Cuando Lavagirl venga a buscarme vendremos a despedirnos.

-Vale…-Intento no parecer triste, y fracaso miserablemente. Sharkboy, por muy duro que siempre actuaba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ser el causante de la pena del rubio.

-Ey no pongas esa cara-Por alguna razón bajo su mano hasta posarla a un lado del rostro de Max-No es como si nunca volvamos a vernos; ya se, vendré a visitarte y te traeré un recuerdo del océano ¿vale?-Ofreció, y por la forma en que sentía el pulgar de Sharkboy contra su mejilla Max no habría podido negarse ni en un millón de años.

-Vale… Pero donde te vayas sin despedirte te encerrare en una pecera-Agrego en tono de broma.

Sharkboy soltó una carcajada antes de despedirse y salir por la ventana.

Cuando los padres de Max llegaron por la tarde este ya había terminado de limpiar el desastre de la cocina cuando dejo a Sharkboy solo cinco minutos, y terminaba su trabajo de historia. Durante la cena su madre no dejo de preguntarle porque estaba tan sonriente, y él no dejaba de responderle que no era nada; en primer lugar ni siquiera notaba la sonrisa en sus labios; y su padre parecía encontrar divertida toda aquella situación, aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

De nuevo en su habitación, el rubio salía de la ducha secándose el cabello y pensando donde estaría Sharkboy; para ese momento ya debía de estar nadando a varias millas de la playa. Se sentía extraño de saber que su amigo semiescualo estaba en la tierra; y ahora que se fijaba, no le había preguntado si ya había encontrado a su padre.

-Mmmm-Aunque si se fijaba más.

Sharkboy era su sueño, de cuando era niño; él buscaba a su padre que se había perdido en el océano tras una tormenta. ¿Pero, si Sharkboy era un sueño y buscaba a su padre humano, no era acaso una contradicción?

-Oh dios…-De repente Max se encontró ante una cuestión demasiado peligrosa.

La persona que Sharkboy buscaba, ¿en verdad existía?

 _Continuara…_

 **Jojojojo la verdad no tengo idea de donde me salió esa paradoja existencial del final pero me encanta!**

 **Le da ese toque de madures que quiero mostrar en los chicos.**

 **Y bien, que les pareció el cap?**

 **Recuerden 1000 reviews!**


	4. Ansias

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Ansias"_

Al día siguiente las clases no parecían tan importantes para Max, o al menos esa era la impresión que tenían Marissa y Linus. Ambos se miraban confundidos, el rubio no era de los que se descuidaba en sus estudios, claro que se distraía como todo adolescente pero esto ya rallaba en la exageración.

Por dentro, Max, no podía dejar de preguntarse que estaría haciendo Sharkboy en ese momento; también le preocupaba un poco, ¿podría su amigo escualo quedar atrapado en una red de peca? No, eso era ridículo… Pero, ¿y si chocaba con la proa de algún barco? Nahh, Sharkboy no era tonto… Y si-

-¡Ey Max!-Linus casi le saca los pulmones con la palmada que le dio para llamar su atención.

-Auh-uh…-Su reclamo no pudo ser más patético mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has tenido la cabeza metida?-Como respuesta se llevo una mirada enojada de Max-¡¿Qué?! Eres tu el que parece estar en las nubes-

-No es verdad-

-¿A no? ¿Qué vimos hoy en clase de francés?-

-Verbos en pasado continuo-

-Max…-Linus le rodeo por los hombros con el brazo mientras caminaban-No tenemos clases de francés.

Max tuvo que soportar ser chinchado por su mejor amigo todo el rato.

La verdad es que sabía que habría sido mucho más simple explicarle él porque estaba tan distraído ese día. Pero tenía dos poderosas razones: uno, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Linus si le decía de la inesperada visita de Sharkboy; y dos, por alguna razón que no lograba llegar a concretar, no quería decirle.

Una parte de él no paraba de desear que la estadía de Sharkboy en el planeta, si eso sonaba extraño, fuera un secreto que solo el conociera. En serio, no tenía idea de porque; solo quería… quería que fuera algo solo suyo ¿tiene sentido? ¿No? Tranquilos, tampoco lo tenía para Max.

Lo peor de todo es que su capacidad de concentración continuo yéndose a pique. Tanto que de no ser por Marissa habría terminado sin calificación en su clase de literatura. Todo lo contrario a Linus, que se aprovecho para bombardearlo con balones en el juego de quemados durante gimnasia. Para el final del día estaba exhausto, adolorido y con demasiada tarea, sin ninguna idea de cómo hacerla, vale agregar.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?-En casa su madre preparaba la cena cuando entro.

-Bien…-

-Waoh, eso sonó muy convincente-

-Iré a ducharme-En verdad que no quería terminar en una conversación con sus padres. Si no terminaría poniendo en evidencia que algo le pasaba… Aun cuando se negaba en aceptar que le pasaba algo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por la tarde prefirió tomar una larga ducha, y algo incomoda. Por alguna razón mientras se juagaba el cabello recordó que el día anterior Sharkboy había estado ahí mismo. Una sensación estúpida, si se lo reclamaba a sí mismo. Fue directo a su habitación para intentar hacer sus deberes.

Milagrosamente pudo adelantar más de la mitad. Finalmente ese odioso bloqueo estudiantil empezaba a pasársele, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que pudiera mantenerse así, si no es que quería terminar otra vez bajo una montaña de balones de goma rojos cortesía de su mejor amigo.

Ahora todo lo que quería hacer era dormir y descansar. Seria sábado cuando despertara y planeaba pasarlo jugando video juegos. Si, sonaba a un buen plan, tal vez invitara a Linus a quedarse. Si, su fin de semana sonaba cada vez mejor.

Cuando se despertó se sentía de maravilla. Bostezo, se estiro a todo lo largo que era y pudo sentir el aroma a tostadas recién hechas provenir de la cocina. Adoraba despertar así, se lavo y bajo a la cocina con toda la calma que podías sentir en un sábado por la mañana. Su padre estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de café en las manos viendo las caricaturas y su madre, al parecer, estaba en la ducha. Eso le dejaba la cocina para él solo.

Se preparo un sándwich de jamón y sirvió un vaso de jugo, entonces fue a sentarse junto a su padre para ver la televisión juntos.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado hoy hijo?-Le pregunto mientras hacia algo de zapping.

-Terminar la tarea y jugar video juegos-Dijo sencillamente antes de dar un bocado a su comida.

-Suena bien…-Su padre le despeino cariñosamente-Tu madre y yo saldremos más tarde, quiere ir a visitar a tu abuela.

-¿Por qué no voy yo también?-

-Porque se torció la cintura, tu madre quiere ir a ver que este bien-Dijo su padre-Así que a menos que quieras tomar mi lugar y ponerle pomada-

-¡Que les vaya bien!-Y Max desapareció escaleras arriba. Haciendo que su padre se carcajeara mientras seguía cambiando de canal.

Una hora después Max se despedía de sus padres en la puerta de la casa; su padre calentaba el auto mientras su madre le recordaba no dejar las llaves abiertas, limpiar la cocina, cerrar por la noche, en fin, lo de siempre cada vez que ellos salían y dejaban a su hijo en casa.

Bien se quedo solo Max conecto su consola de Play Station 2 al televisor de la sala, cocino una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas y un enorme vaso con soda, estaba listo para pasar toda una tarde de sana vaguedad adolescente jugando y comiendo comida chatarra. Primero pasaría de nivel en un par de juegos y luego llamaría a Linus, sabia de sobra que su amigo no se levantaba sino hasta el medio día en los fines de semana.

El rato paso rápido, sus palomitas se acabaron y tiro el control a un lado, se levanto con la clara intención de cambiar el CD de la consola, que estuviera perdiendo en el juego no tenía nada que ver. Miro el reloj en la pared de la sala y ya marcaba las doce treinta, justo a tiempo.

-Hora de llamar a Linus…-Nunca entendió porque el teléfono estaba en la cocina, tal vez porque a su madre le gustaba hablar por él sentada en el comedor con una taza de café. Pero aprovecho el viaje para servirse otra ración de soda; descolgó el teléfono y marco el numero. Mientras esperaba le pareció escuchar algo. Se giro hacia la puerta de la cocina y no vio a nadie.

Toc… Toc toc…

-¿Hola?-No veía a nadie por la ventanilla de la puerta pero si había una sombra debajo de esta. No recibió respuesta alguna pero prefirió asegurarse, colgó el teléfono y se acerco a la puerta-¿Quién está ahí?

Toc…

Definitivamente había alguien tocando la puerta. Lentamente abrió y… no había nadie. Genial, se había preocupado por nada; seguramente algún tonto jugando a "tin tin-corre". Iba a cerrar la puerta pero algo lo detuvo:

-Max…-Sharkboy estaba en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta, tirado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Su vos apenas salió y no paraba de sujetarse el costado.

-¡Sharkboy!-Le extendió la mano, lo ayudo a incorporarse y entraron, él prácticamente cargando al otro, dejo a su amigo en una silla y pudo apreciarlo mejor-¡¿Qué te paso?!-Sharkboy parecía estar a medio camino entre la palidez y un extraño bronceado verdoso, tenía los labios azules y estaba temblando. Por puro instinto Max puso el dorso de su mano en el cuello del otro y sintió su temperatura: ¡estaba hirviendo en fiebre!

-T-tengo frio…-Su vos seguía siendo cansada y no paraba de abrazarse.

-Vamos, arriba, tienes que cubrirte-Paso el brazo de Sharkboy sobre sus hombros y él lo rodeo por la cintura con su otro brazo. Subieron hasta su habitación donde hizo que se recostara en su cama, a continuación lo cubrió hasta la barbilla con la cobija, apago el aire acondicionado y fue a buscar otra frazada en su armario.

-Tengo sed…-

-Te traeré agua; quédate aquí mientras vuelvo-Le dijo mientras le ponía encima la frazada extra.

Antes de salir no pudo evitar volver a revisar la temperatura el chico tiburón. Seguía caliente. Se apresuro a bajar y buscar en el botiquín del baño; saco de una caja un par de antibióticos, eran las mismas pastillas que su madre le daba cuando él se enfermaba. Fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua.

Al volver a la habitación vio a Sharkboy aun tendido sobre la cama. Debía de ser grave si había durado tanto tiempo quieto:

-Ven, tienes que tomar esto-Le ayudo a incorporarse, aunque tuvo que ponerle la pastilla en la boca, no tuvo ningún problema en que se bebiera toda el agua a pecho.

-Mas…-Murmuro con los ojos cerrados mientras Max lo ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo.

-Luego, por ahora tienes que domar-Se quedo impresionado por la rapidez, ni siquiera se había levantado del borde de la cama cuando la respiración de Sharkboy ya estaba acompasada, su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente, sus ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Su expresión estaba tan calmada, que de no ser por su color tan enfermizo y el sudor en su frente Max habría podido quedarse a verlo allí todo el día-¿Qué estoy pensando?

Agito la cabeza y se apresuro a salir de la habitación. No tenía tiempo para pensar tonterías; fue directo a la cocina y pensó: ¿Qué era lo primero que hacían sus padres cuando el enfermaba? ¡Llamar al doctor!

-Si claro…-Dijo sarcástico al aire-"Ey doctor, el es mi amigo enfermo; si tiene aletas, branquias y colmillos, es que es medio tiburón"…

Mala idea; no podía llamar a un medico. Sharkboy era responsabilidad suya. Bueno, no tenía idea de que podría enfermar a un tiburón. Por el momento su mejor plan era preparar algo de sopa de pollo instantánea para cuando su amigo despertara.

-Mmmm…-No estaba seguro de si a Sharkboy le gustaría, o si al menos la habría probado alguna vez, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Un par de horas después, mientras revisaba en internet algo que pudiera decirle que podía causarle fiebre a un tiburón, que siendo un animal de sangre fría resultaba bastante difícil. Estaba a punto de lanzar su laptop a un lado cuando escucho a su espalda:

-Hola…-Se giro de golpe, tan rápido que hasta se lastimo un poco el cuello, y vio al moreno allí parado en el marco de entrada, lucia ligeramente mejor y llevaba una de las frazadas encima de los hombros.

-¡Sharkboy!-De un golpe se levanto y lo alcanzo, bajo la mirada sorprendida del moreno le tomo la temperatura con la mano-Sigues con temperatura, no puedes esforzarte…-El tiburón se sorprendió de la fuerza con que Max lo jalo e hizo sentar en una de las sillas de la mesa, antes de ir hacia la sopa y recalentarla en el microondas. Un minuto después el chico tiburón tenía un tazón humeante de sopa instantánea en frente y una cuchara en la mano-Come.

-Gracias…-Jamás imagino que Max podría llegar a ser tan autoritario, por no decir mandón. Y le abría encantado chincharlo un poco con eso de no ser porque esa dichosa sopa olía muy, pero que muy bien. Al diablo la cuchara, tomo el tazón y la tomo toda a pecho-¡Wauh! Eso sabía bien, ¿Qué era?

-Sopa de pollo, ¿aun tienes frio?-

-Un poco-Respondió mientras se acomodaba la frazada.

-¿Cómo es posible que te enfermaras?-Dijo Max sin creerlo-¡Comes pescado podrido!

-Ey, un par de semanas no hace "podrido" al pescado-Rebatió el moreno. Pero solo recibió una mirada escéptica de su rubio creador-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo, enfermaste?-Repitió Max, muy despacio, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-No lo sé-Dijo al borde de la exasperación-Solo estaba nadando cerca del muelle, el agua sabia extraña; y de repente empecé a sentirme enfermo… Por eso vine.

-¿Estuviste nadando, cerca del muelle?-Repitió Max-¡ES ALLI DONDE ACABA EL DESAGUE DE LA CIUDAD! ¡Sin contar todo el combustible de los barcos! ¡Es el agua más contaminada de todo el océano!

-…-Sharkboy ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Era como tener a Lavagirl en frente cuando le reclamaba, solo que rubia y ligeramente más aterrador.

-¡Ya que estabas, ¿por qué no fuiste también a nadar en un derrame petrolero?!-

-Max…-

-¡O mejor! ¡Tenemos algo de cloro en la cochera, si quieres te preparo un batido con algo de gasolina también!-

-…-

-¡¿Se te antoja también un poco de cianuro?!-

-¡Max!-Sharkboy no pudo resistirse a inclinarse hacia adelante y dejar su cabeza apoyada en el mentón-Por favor…-Agrego con calma y los ojos cerrados-Me duele la cabeza…

-¡…!-El rubio tuvo que callarse el resto de su reclamo. Mejor se calmaba, si seguía así terminaría golpeándolo con una sartén en la cabeza; lo que Sharkboy necesitaba era descanzo y silencio.

¡RINNNGGGGG RINGGGGG RINNGGGGG!

-¡AGH!-En cualquier otra situación ver al rudo chico tiburón irse de lado en la silla por culpa del teléfono sonando demasiado cerca de su oído habría resultado divertido; ahora resultaba algo cruel… Está bien también un poco divertido, solo un poco.

-Ve arriba y acuéstate otra vez…-Le dijo a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse-¡Y arrópate bien!-Agrego viéndolo subir las escaleras. Entonces contesto el teléfono-¿Hola?

-¡Max!-Del otro lado podía escuchar la vos de su padre.

-Ah hola, ¿ya llegaron con la abuela?-

-Sí, más o menos…-La señal podía escucharle algo débil-Escucha Maxi, aquí esta cayendo una tormenta de los…-La estática le ahorro el juramento que daba su padre-… y el reporte del clima no es muy esperanzador… solo?

-¿Dicen que no regresaran hoy?-Pregunto tapándose el otro odio.

-No; ¿crees que estarás bien?-

-Si papá, estaré bien… saludos a la abuela-

-¡Te queremos hijo!-Y la llamada se cayó. La verdad Max no envidiaba a su padre, la abuela podía llegar a ser bastante pesada con él.

Por otra parte no podía creer su suerte. Sharkboy podría quedarse esa noche y no tendría que preocuparse por darles ninguna explicación a sus padres. Estaría solo toda la noche con su amigo. Claro que tendría que seguir cuidándolo pero estaba bien con eso… Solo quería saber una cosa:

¿Qué era rara sensación de vacío en su estomago?

 _Continuara…_

 **Saben, estoy muy animado por cómo va todo… Ustedes que opinan?**


	5. Domingo en Casa

**¡HOLA! Mis amados y amadas no tienen idea de cómo los extrañe durante todo este tiempo… Pero en serio, la U me tenia agarrado por un lado muy doloroso para los hombres y no tenía tiempo ni para leer (See, fue horrible…) Waoh al fin concordamos en algo, genial.**

 **Saben, este fic le está yendo un poco mejor de lo que había anticipado y quiero agradecerle a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme sus Reviews I LOVE GUYS!**

 **En fin, aquí veremos un poquito de lo que sería la convivencia entre Max y Sharkboy, espero que les guste…**

 _Capitulo 4:_

" _Un Domingo en Casa"_

Ya que sus padres estarían fuera hasta el lunes, si, había visto el reporte del clima y no era para nada alentador, Max pudo estar ligeramente más tranquilo con respecto a la presencia de Sharkboy en su casa. Lo primero había sido hacerlo tomar un baño de agua caliente, lo cual pareció ayudar mucho a su estado; aunque aquello le hizo notar a Max algo que nunca antes se había detenido a cuestionar.

¿Sharkboy nunca se quitaba su traje?

Si lo pensaba bien, el chico siempre se metía a la ducha con el puesto. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que así lo soñó Max? Posiblemente.

Rato después fue preparar la cena; el comentario de Sharkboy sobre que llevaba algo de pescado en sus bolsillos fue olímpicamente ignorado por el rubio. Solo preparo unos macarrones con queso; fue divertido ver como el chico tiburón los picaba con su tenedor antes de probar el primero.

-Valla, la comida humana es deliciosa-Enfermo o no, el apetito voraz de Sharkboy nunca dormía.

-¿Quieres ver televisión?-Ofreció el rubio luego de dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero. Ambos fueron a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, uno más que curioso que el otro, donde el rubio tomo el control y encendió el aparato. Por culpa de una gran casualidad el canal que estaba sintonizado era el Natgeo Wild, con algunos de sus muchos documentales sobre el mar.

Fue cuando Sharkboy se inclino todo lo que pudo hacia adelante que Max pudo reflexionar en algo más. ¿Qué tan ajeno era su sueño a la tecnología? Es cierto que podía pilotar un submarino o un cohete; pero ¿y el resto?

-Max, ¿qué es esta cosa?-Ahora el chico escualo estaba agachado a centímetros de la pantalla del televisor palpándola con su mano como esperando a que de un momento a otro el agua comenzara a brotar de esta.

No le fue muy difícil explicarle el funcionamiento del aparato, Sharkboy era bastante listo, y después le dejo el control para que pudiera ver todos los canales. Deportes, farándula, noticieros, películas, caricaturas, Sharkboy quería verlo todo y Max… Bueno, el rubio estaba feliz de ver a su amigo un poco mejor, aunque aun lucia algo pálido, y se entretenía mas mirando la expresión en su rostro mientras cambiaba los canales. Jamás lo había notado pero Sharkboy tenía muy buen perfil.

Una hora después, y en medio de lo que parecía ser una pataleta, le quito el control y apago el televisor alegando que ya era tarde y que él, Sharkboy, necesitaba descansar. Así que, bajo la atenta mirada del sueño, bajo toda la ropa que tenia sobre la litera de arriba, además de algunas cosas más. Por lo general esa litera la usaba Linus cuando se quedaba a dormir, pero esta vez la usaría él ya que no confiaba en que clase de dormir tenía Sharkboy y no quería despertar a mitad de la noche por escucharlo caer desde la litera de arriba.

-Oye, siempre me he preguntado, ¿cómo duermes con tu aleta dorsal?-Pregunto de repente mientras rebuscaba en su armario.

-Pues de lado…-Sharkboy estaba sentado al borde del colchón, viendo como su rubio amigo sacaba una almohada y una cobija para luego arrojarlas en la litera de arriba-Pero casi siempre duermo flotando en el agua.

-Mmm, no diré nada sobre eso-Aunque bien que le habría gustado comentar lo peligroso que le parecía aquella costumbre de dormir en el mar. En lugar de eso se trepo en la litera superior. Sharkboy escucho perfectamente como su amigo se acomodaba para después ver su cabeza asomarse por el borde de la cama-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aun tengo frio-Y para dar más énfasis a sus palabras se cubrió mejor-Pero, es mejor que cuando llegue.

-Mira que nadar en el muelle…-

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir molesto por eso?-No le veía la cara pero podía escucharlo perfectamente refunfuñar.

-Hasta que te mejores-Gruño el rubio cubriéndose hasta el pecho y girándose para quedar sobre su costado-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…-

En su lugar Sharkboy no podía evitar de sentirse un tanto culpable, cosa que muchos creían imposible. Pero estaba cansado, así que se acurruco llevando sus rodillas al pecho, dejando solo su cabeza sobresalir de la frazada que tenia. Ahora podía sentir todo el cansancio acumulado en sus músculos, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Sin darse cuenta, antes de caer profundamente dormido, pudo sentir una agradable aroma que le hizo sentir mejor.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

A la mañana siguiente, Sharkboy se despertó a causa de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Se estiro a todo lo largo que era volviendo a aspirar ese aroma que tan bien lo hacía sentir, aunque no tenía idea de dónde provenía. Y en lo que lo buscaba capto uno diferente, más cálido y proveniente de abajo.

-Hola-Descubrió que el origen era lo que sea que Max estuviera cocinando en la sartén de la cocina-Supuse que el olor te despertaría…

-Solo un poco-Bromeo el moreno sentándose. Antes de darse cuenta ya tenía el dorso de la mano de Max en su frente y luego en su cuello-Eh, ¿Max?

-Aun tienes temperatura-Dictamino el rubio-Deberías subir y dormir un poco más.

-Estoy bien…-Por su lado Sharkboy le resto importancia y se recostó sobre la mesa-Los tiburones no dormimos mucho.

-Pero tú solo eres mitad tiburón-Rebatió Max con una sonrisa ladina. Lo único que Sharkboy pudo responderle fue con un gruñido, dando la victoria para Max.

El resto de la mañana fue bastante más tranquilo de lo que el rubio hubiera imaginado, con Sharkboy como compañía claro. En lo que termino de preparar el desayuno el moreno fue a ver la televisión; Max termino los huevos revueltos y el tocino, ambos comieron viendo el nuevo descubrimiento del chico escualo: caricaturas, y de las violentas. Al rato, después de una discusión y un pequeño chantaje, logro hacer que Sharkboy lavara los platos; a pesar de que el moreno prefería seguir viendo la televisión.

Sorprendentemente Max pudo terminar toda la tarea faltante que tenía, por algún motivo se sentía menos distraído que el día anterior. Obviando, claro, que solo pudo lograrlo porque su invitado estaba en la sala viendo aun la televisión.

Para el medio día, luego de tomar una ducha, deicidio que no quería cocinar así que tomo el folleto que su padre tenia adherido a la puerta del refrigerador y ordeno una pizza. En lo que caminaba de la cocina a la sala consideraba si debía, o no, enseñarle los videojuegos a Sharkboy. Y siendo obvio que el moreno ya era prácticamente un adicto a la caja cuadrada, considero que sería mejor dejarlo para otra-

-… ambos machos se pelean por la dominación del grupo y el derecho a aparearse-

… Ocasión… Otra, ocasión… Podía dejarlo para otra… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando antes?

-¿Sharkboy…-Le costaba conectar las ideas-… que, estás viendo?

-Animal Planet, creo-Por su lado, el sueño ni siquiera se giro a mirarlo. No. Estaba completamente inclinado hacia la pantalla, apoyando los codos en sus piernas y con toda su atención puesta en el documental sobre los leones que estaban dando.

-Ya…-Max, en cambio, intentaba por todos los medios apartar su mirada del televisor donde podía verse a un par de leones apareándose. Cosa que ya normalmente le parecería incomoda. Mas, sumándole el hecho de que… Bueno, no tenía idea de porque, pero resultaba muy incomodo.

¿Sería acaso por Sharkboy?

-Max, ¿los humanos también se pelean así?-Si, si, definitivamente era por Sharkboy-¿Max?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, el escualo se giro hacia su amigo rubio y se sorprendió de ver que su cabeza parecía una brillante bombilla roja de navidad. Cosa que le preocupo un poco, hasta donde sabía los humanos no cambiaban de color:

-¿Qué, ahora seré yo el que tenga que cuidar de ti por estar enfermo?-Pero claro, él jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad para chinchar a Max.

-E-estoy bien-En un momento así lo mejor que podía hacer era una retirada estratégica para salvar su dignidad.

Se mantuvo alejado de la sala todo el tiempo que pudo, y contrario a lo que creía Sharkboy si lo noto. No fue sino hasta que, desde su habitación, escucho como tocaban el timbre. Mientras buscaba el dinero en su cartera algo le recordó que él no era el único en la casa:

-¡Max!-Casi pudo ver a Sharkboy parado en el marco de la puerta, frente al repartidor y llamándolo a gritos. Jamás en su vida había corrido tan rápido, casi podía jurar que había saltado todas las escaleras. Y si, efectivamente, allí estaba Sharkboy mirándolo como preguntándole que pasaba.

Él se apresuro a pagarle al repartidor mientras su sueño, que al notar que era comida, tomaba la caja y se iba directo a la cocina.

-Eh-

-Iremos a una fiesta de disfraces-Respondió, aparentando normalidad, sabiendo que el muchacho pelirrojo estaba a punto de preguntar sobre el traje de Sharkboy.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el moreno en verdad destacaba con su traje de tiburón. Pero, Sharkboy era prácticamente un niño, al menos lo parecía, posiblemente todo el que lo viera en la calle pensaba instintivamente en una fiesta de disfraces. Pero tuvo que dejar aquella reflexión para otro momento.

-Oh por todos los cielos…-Sharkboy tenía toda la boca manchada con queso y ya había, a falta de una palabra mejor, devorado la mitad de las rebanadas. De haberse demorado un minuto más habría tenido que conformarse con lamer el interior de la caja.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por la noche Max decidió desquitarse haciendo que Sharkboy viera una película de terror.

Pero a mitad de Pesadilla en la Calle Elm se sintió demasiado culpable y opto por poner otra cosa, en este caso, un partido de basquetbol. Max tuvo que explicarle cada aspecto del deporte, que al parecer fascinaba al moreno, y casi tuvo que prometerle que podrían jugar luego en un aro que había en la cochera de la casa.

-Tienes que tomarla-Repitió Max por quinta vez.

-Pero ya me siento mejor-Y Sharkboy lo hacía por sexta.

-Aun estas pálido, esto es para que no se te dispare la fiebre otra vez-Pero el rubio humano no pensaba dejarse ganar por toda esa tozudez que le había dado a su sueño-Así que, o te la tomas, o te la tomas-Agrego con una mirada airada que nada tenía que envidiarle a las de Lavagirl.

Mientras bebía agua para pasar la pastilla no pudo dejar de pensar en que, tal vez inconscientemente, su amiga de fuego había asimilado ese temperamento tan volátil, por no decir explosivo, de su creador. Entonces eso despertaba una duda interesante en curiosa cabeza…

-¿Qué saque yo de ti?-Pregunto de repente.

-¿Ah?-Max estaba saliendo del baño con los dientes recién lavados y le miro confundido-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir…-Que ni bajo tortura iba a mencionarle a Max de su temperamento-Lavagirl se parece mucho a ti, es preocupona… _"Algo mandona"_ … Pero también es amable, y dulce, y le gusta cocinar, aunque lo quema todo.

-Aja…-Max aun no comprendía a que quería llegar el moreno.

-Pues que es obvio que todo eso lo saco de ti... _"Junto a ese genio aterrador"_ -Pensó para sí mismo-Por eso quiero saber que saque yo.

En su lugar, aun de pie bajo el marco de la puerta del baño, Max lo miraba con la boca abierta; Sharkboy acababa de decirle, en su cara, que era un preocupon, pero también le había dicho amable y… Lindo. Este último calificativo le calentó ligeramente las orejas. Pero dejando de lado aquello, el escualo prácticamente estaba insinuando que Max era su padre y el de Lavagirl.

El solo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago…

-¿Max?-

-Eh, perdón, es que me sorprendiste-Respondió al darse cuenta que había durado varios minutos callado-Sharkboy, la verdad, ni siquiera había pensado jamás en eso.

-Oh…-La decepción era evidente en el rostro bronceado del chico tiburón, pero no presiono más el tema.

Todo lo contrario al rubio. Cuando se fue a dormir, después de desearle buenas noches a Sharkboy, se quedo bocarriba, con su cobija hasta la cintura, mirando fijamente las tablas del techo de su habitación en la oscuridad.

Jamás, ni en toda su existencia, se le habría pasado por la mente algo ni remotamente similar a lo que Sharkboy había dicho. No tenía sentido, al menos no se lo encontraba, a sus ojos él era tan diferente de Sharkboy y de Lavagirl así como el fuego y el agua, nótese la redundancia.

Pero no podía evitar imaginar a un pequeño escarabajo picándole el cerebro con la duda. Bueno, el día siguiente era lunes, pensó mientras se daba la vuelta antes de dormirse, podría preguntarle al señor Electricidad algo acerca de ese tema tan raro que habría brotado de la nada.

Aunque, tal vez, habría sido buena idea que antes de caer tan profundamente dormido recordara que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse para irse a la escuela, es decir, que Sharkboy se quedaría solo en la casa…

Pero en fin, ¿qué tanto podría pasar?

 _Continuara…_

 **Un dato interesante es que conforme voy escribiendo se me van ocurriendo ideas muy locas, que creo que se han expresado con todas las cuestiones existenciales que han salido hasta ahora hahaha espero que les gusten, y si se complican o se confunden siéntanse libres de preguntarme, siempre es un gusto charla por Reviews con ustedes hahaha**

 **Por ahora me encantaría leer que opinan y saber ahí algo que les gustaría que saliera en el próximo capitulo n_n**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Almuerzo

**¡UNA MUY FELIZ PASCUA! Y si vives en un país donde se busquen huevos de dulce por favor comete uno en mi honor porque mi nivel de chocolate en la sangre esta peligrosamente bajo T_T**

 **Bueno damitas y caballitos es esa esposa del mes donde me da por actualizar (somos hombres, aclaro) asi que espero que les gusten los nuevos capis!**

 **Esta vez opte por hacer un poquito de relleno, pero cuando lean el que sigue entenderán porque hice pasar por todo esto al pobrecito Max n_n**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Almuerzo"_

-… y por nada del mundo vallas a abrirle la puerta a extraños-

-Si mamá-Después de pasar una hora escuchando todas las mundanerías de madre de Max, Sharkboy ya se había resignado y tomado, inconscientemente, una actitud muy propia de un hijo: sentarse en el sofá, encender el televisor y responder un "Si, aja" a todo lo que dijera Mamá Max.

-La comida esta en el refrigerador, ya te dije cómo funciona el microondas-

-Ya son las ocho-Dijo al aire el chico escualo mientras pasaba un noticiero.

-¡Es tarde!-Max salió disparado fuera de la casa, si llegaba tarde a su primera clase del día. Desde su lugar en el sofá, y dejando el canal con un partido de futbol americano, Sharkboy no pudo dejar de alegrarse por no haber sacado esos nervios tan débiles que tenía su creador. Pero ahora tenía la casa para él solo y podría ver toda la televisión que quisiera. Por el momento quería ver como se jugaba ese juego que lucía tan divertido.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

El camino hasta la escuela fue, por demás, rápido. Fue una suerte que su maestro no hubiera llegado aun por alguna razón que le había salvado el pellejo. Marissa lo saludo sonriente desde su lugar y Linus lo miro petulante mientras se sentaba:

-¿Se te pegaron las sabanas dormilón?-Le chincho en cuanto el rubio apoyo su cabeza en la mesa para recuperar el aliento después de la carrera.

-Solo perdí la noción del tiempo esta mañana-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Mis padres no están y creo que me demore preparando el desayuno-

-Genial, podemos ir a jugar videojuegos después de clase-Comento por demás emocionado el castaño.

-Lo siento, pero mamá me dijo que si no encontraba la casa inmaculada cuando volvieran me castigaría-Y allí estaban de nuevo. Ese instinto que le gritaba que dejara la estancia del moreno con aletas y cabello de punta en su casa como un secreto. Aun no lograba entender porque quería guardar con tanto celo ese secreto pero simplemente no podía negarse.

-Ah, entonces que te diviertas limpiando-Por suerte su mejor amigo era prácticamente alérgico a cualquier actividad domestica. Hubiera querido burlarse un poco pero en ese momento entro el maestro y empezó la clase.

Aunque durante todas las lecciones una parte de él no podía dejar de preocuparse por Sharkboy. Es decir, no que lo creyera capas de incendiar la casa o de inundarla solo por diversión, pero sí que temía llegar y encontrar el refrigerador vacio. Pero ni siquiera Sharkboy era tan glotón. O eso estuvo repitiéndose todo el reto de su clase de historia.

Durante el primer descanso él y Marissa estuvieron charlando acerca de nada en particular. Solo quejándose de algunos deberes muy difíciles mientras Linus copiaba a toda velocidad los de Max a su cuaderno.

-Ya regreso…-Se levanto del pupitre y salió del salón camino al baño. Después de lavarse las manos iba a salir cuando tres chicos de un curso mayor entraron.

-Hola Max-Le saludaron amistosamente a lo que él respondió de la misma forma. Solo que mientras iba saliendo sintió una fuerte palmada en su trasero:

-¡Ey!-Que había estado a punto de espetar el nombre de Linus. Pero los chicos solo se rieron y bromearon con respecto a su poco sentido del humor. Él solo se limito a salir del baño con las orejas encendidas como faros. De regreso en el salón ya había olvidado que pasó en el baño así que continúo charlando con sus amigos.

-¿Y tus padres?-Pregunto la chica de lentes en cuanto salió el tema.

-Fueron con mi abuela el fin de semana pero la carretera estaba cerrada por las lluvias así que por eso no han vuelto-Explico con calma.

-¿Y por eso llegaste tarde hoy?

-Sí, más o menos-Era casi como si un mini él se agarrara a su sus cuerdas vocales para evitar que dijera algo de mas y terminara soltando todo el tema de Sharkboy sin querer.

-Mi abuela vive en Denver-Comento Linus apoyando el mentón en su mesa-Siempre vamos a verla en navidad, prepara un rico pastel.

-La mía hace galletas-Ahora era el turno de Marissa-Solo que si mamá se descuida termina haciendo demasiadas-Continuaron hablando así hasta que las clases volvieron a comenzar, pero lo mejor fue que Max finalmente pudo concentrarse al cien por ciento en sus materias y dejar de preocuparse porque Sharkboy hiciera alguna locura.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Qué olvidara apagar la televisión por ir a meterse a la ducha?

Ya más tranquilo pudo concentrarse en las formulas de química y salvar el pellejo de Linus en el proceso. Pero su mayor alegría fue cuando supo que jugarían un partido de básquet en la clase de gimnasia. De haber estado distraído como antes habría tenido que soportar las burlas de Linus, aunque tampoco pudo evitar recordar que le había prometido a Sharkboy que jugarían después a ese mismo juego.

-¡Bien pastelitos es todo por hoy!-El silbato del entrenador dio por acabado el juego y la campana a la clase.

Como era costumbre Max y Linus se quedaron al último en las gradas a esperar que sus compañeros se ducharan primero. El castaño chincho un poco a Max, el rubio se abochorno sin ningún motivo aparente, se vistieron y fueron a reunirse con Marissa en el comedor de la escuela:

-Emparedado de pollo y una pera-Examino Linus sacando su almuerzo.

-Pechuga empanizada, ensalada cesar, papas fritas y una naranja-Fue el turno de Marissa; entonces Linus la miro con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada-¿Qué? Estoy en Economía Domestica, lo sabes…

-Creo que me apuntare a esa clase-Comento el castaño a la vez que calculaba la mejor ruta para roba una papa frita. Y su plan habría sido un éxito, incluso cuando a Marissa no le molestaba compartir, de no ser por el improperio que soltó la cuota rubia del grupo:

-Mier-

-¡Max!-

-Ok perdón-La velocidad de Marissa para detener las groserías era impresionante-Es que, con las prisas esta mañana me olvide el almuerzo en ca… sa…

¿Acaso el vio…? ¿Ese era…? No, no podía ser. Le había dejado muy claro no salir de la casa. "No salgas de la casa" No era una frase difícil de entender… ¿verdad? Si, así era. Seguramente si volvía a mirar a la izquierda, hacia la ventana de la cafetería, solo vería a un chico que no conocía que tenía gusto por ir a la playa a broncearse.

-¿Max? ¿Te sientes vez?-Pregunto preocupada Marissa al ver lo rápido que el color había abandonado el rostro del rubio de ojos azules.

¿La razón? Muy simple: al otro lado de la ventana, por suerte no pegado a ella, estaba Sharkboy agitando su mano en el aire intentando llamar su atención. Marissa tuvo que quedarse con la duda acerca de la salud de su amigo ya que el rubio salió corriendo del comedor tan rápido que solo falto la clásica nube de polvo que dejaban atrás las caricaturas.

-Cuando tienes que ir tienes que ir-

-Linus que asqueroso-

-Lo ciento princesa pero los plebeyos usamos los baños-

Lo que ninguno de los dos noto fue que mientras ellos hablan a sus espaldas podía verse a través de la ventana a Sharkboy esperando a Max, al rubio llegando corriendo a su encuentro y en lugar de detenerse a saludar como esperaba el escualo lo tomo de la muñeca se lo llevo tan rápido de allí como pudo a un callejón entre los bloques de la escuela por donde nadie pasaba y nadie los vería.

-Hola-

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Te traje tu comida-Justo dos centímetros antes de que Max sucumbiera al ACB que estaba a punto de atacarlo, Sharkboy extendió su mano derecha donde enseño una bolsa de papel que decía "MAX"-¿Es hora del almuerzo no?

-Sí, gracias-No podía creer lo rápido que se había calmado, aunque no lo suficiente-Pero te dije que no salieras de la casa-

-Me puse esto-El sueño se refería a que había tomado una de las sudaderas de Max y se la había puesto encima de su traje, incluyendo el gorro para cubrirse la cabeza. A sus ojos era el disfraz perfecto.

-…-A ojos de Max era un chico con un una sudadera gris en cuya espalda llevaba algo puntiagudo que le daba la apariencia de llevar un cono. Además de la cintura para abajo podía verse aun su traje de piel y sus botas-Eso es incluso más sospechoso.

-Gracias-Por su lado el chico tiburón no pensaba dejarse afectar por un comentario tan cruel.

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste que debías traerme el almuerzo?-

-Lo vi en televisión; el protagonista que olvida su comida se salva gracias a que su mejor amigo se la lleva a la escuela a pesar de estar enfermo-Casi podían verse estrellitas en los ojos de Sharkboy-Ahora tú tienes que agradecerme con un abrazo pero no tienes que besarme en la mejilla.

-…-Max casi podía verse como esas caricaturas con una enorme gota de sudor en su cabeza- _"Voy a esconder las baterías del control remoto"_ -Pensó decidido-Así está bien, gracias, ahora vete antes de que alguien más te vea.

-Vale vale-Para su sorpresa Sharkboy no salió con que quería explorar más el lugar, o saludar a sus amigos, o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Su naturaleza era curiosa y además estaba acostumbrado a ir a donde quisiera. Max esperaba que esa naturaleza libre saliera a flote per no. Allí estaba Sharkboy aceptando de buenas a primeras regresar a la casa sin ninguna queja o… nada.

-Entonces nos vemos después…-Se despidió tomando su almuerzo; pero cuando se disponía a regresar:

-Ah sí, tu mamá dijo que trajo unas galletas así que regresa pronto si no quieres que me las coma todas-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Decir que Max apenas si pudo almorzar, concentrarse en sus clases, y que apenas se acordó de respirar o parpadear por el resto del día, sería decir el mejor chiste del mundo para Sharkboy. Sabía perfectamente que Max reaccionaria así en cuanto le dijera que sus padres ya estaban en casa y que, valga la redundancia, lo habían visto. Sentado en el piso, demasiado cerca de la televisión viendo una película acerca de un chico semidiós o algo así.

Linus y Marissa ni siquiera lo vieron salir de clase. Simple mente cuando se dieron cuenta el rubio ya no estaba allí. Max, como había venía haciendo durante todo el día si lo pensaba, corrió directamente desde el salón, cruzo los pasillos, salió de la escuela, ni siquiera miro para cruzar la calle y entro en la casa. Con su corazón tan acelerado apenas si era capaz de escuchar algo más aparte de sus latidos.

-Hola Max-Incluso se sentía como en una película de terror y que acababa de encontrarse con una horrible escena de homicidio o el nido de un alíen o lo que fuera. Aunque en realidad se trataba solo de su padre sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, como no, con Sharkboy-¿Qué tal la escuela?

Después de eso las cosas resultaron bastante simples. Sus padres se alegraron de ver a Sharkboy de nuevo, así que Max solo tuvo que explicar lo que había pasado con respecto al escualo enfermo y porque había pensado que lo mejor sería no decirle a nadie. Sus padres no se molestaron y, para alivio de Max, aun quedaban algunas galletas que habían traído de casa de su abuela.

Para el final de la tarde ya era consciente de la tormenta que el solo había armado en un vaso de agua. Y ver a Sharkboy dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Pero, sorprendentemente, escuchar que su sueño podría quedarse todo el tiempo que hiciera falta le hizo sentir el pulso tan acelerado como cuando lo vio tirado enfermo a un lado de la puerta. Solo que de una manera distinta, y honestamente sus piernas dolían demasiado como para recostarse detenidamente y reflexionar sobre ello.

-Buenas noches-Fue todo lo que dijo esa noche antes de dormir.

-Que descanses…-En su lugar, la litera de abajo, Sharkboy voy a cubrirse completamente con la cobija y aspiro lentamente ese aroma tan agradable que despedía su almohada. Era un tiburón, si sus sentidos captaban algo que le gustara haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo y en ese momento lo tenía. No sabía porque esa almohada olía tan bien pero no pensaba separarse de ella ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Algo corto? SI es cierto,,, Ahora viene lo divertido, ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora con nuestro querido Sharky, porque sabemos que algo va a hacer y quiero ver que tanto se acerca ustedes a advininar n_n**

 **Una es mas, los Reviews son comida, TENGO HAMBRE! Hahahaha recuerden nuestra meta!**


	7. Ideas no tan Sensatas

**Y damas y caballeros, fujoshis y fundashis, niños y niñas, frikis y geeks…**

 **Bueno ya, suficiente parsimonia, finalmente es día de actualizaciones y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: es día de que todos quieran torturarme de la forma más dolorosa por la manera en que yo los hago sufrir a ustedes con cada capítulo… Ah… Amo mi trabajo en FF n_n**

 **Bueno es tarde en la noche y, por desgracia, ya comencé semestre en mi Universidad así que mañana tengo que madrugar T_T**

 **Por eso los dejare leer tranquilamente y esperare con ansias leer sus Reviews a todos:**

 **Los quiero chicos! Recuérdenlo mientras leen el capítulo de hoy ;-)**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _Ideas, no tan sensatas"_

Si Max antes había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua a causa de que sus padres descubrieran a Sharkboy en su casa viendo televisión y luego se había dado cuenta que había exagerado las cosas, lo aceptaba con madures y lo dejaba en el pasado.

Pero ahora… Ah no… Ahora estaba en todo su derecho de armar, no solo una tormenta, ¡un tifón! ¡Un huracán! ¡De despertar al mismísimo Poseidón a patadas y obligarlo a que hiciera entender al cabeza dura de Sharkboy a punta de golpes con su tenedor gigante, que no era un tenedor peor no tenía tiempo para pensar en el nombre preciso, que su nueva gran idea era una grandísima estupidez!

Y todo había comenzado con un sábado perfectamente normal cuando finalmente iba a enseñarle a su amigo tiburón a jugar baloncesto.

-Es simple, haces picar el balón así…-Estaban en la parte trasera de la casa donde afortunadamente nadie podría verlos-Y mientras corres…-En lo que iba explicando también iba mostrándole como moverse-Intentas meterla por el aro-Lanzo el balón al aire y hizo una cesta limpia-Y así haces puntos.

-Parece fácil-Comento el escualo emocionado por comenzar de inmediato.

-No puedes correr con el balón en las manos, ni volver a botar si lo agarraste, tampoco puedes golpear a los demás jugadores-Agrego, conocía demasiado bien a su sueño como para saber que era del tipo brusco; aun cuando no era su intención serlo.

Resulto que Sharkboy no era tan coordinado como creía; le costaba correr picando el balón y su puntería era aun peor. Fue la primera vez que Max tuvo algo para chinchar al rey del océano y, al final de la tarde, tenía algo en que vanagloriarse mientras entraban a la casa. El calor ya era demasiado y Sharkboy comenzaba a marchitarse.

-Fue divertido-Comento el escualo luego de acabarse la jarra de agua de un trago y mientras volvía a llenarla.

-Sí, hacía tiempo que no jugaba-

-No, me refiero a que estés aquí-Dijo el moreno-Siempre te la pasas en la escuela y tus padres trabajando; me quedo solo y me aburro.

-¿Ya te aburriste de la televisión?-Pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

-No-Por supuesto-Pero me aburre estar tumbado en el sofá todo el día.

-Solo estoy medio día en clases-

-Así que se me ocurrió…-

-Ya hemos hablado acerca de que pienses-Bromeo Max. Pero su comentario fue olímpicamente ignorado por el chico escualo-

-… que podría ir contigo a la escuela-Concluyo felizmente Sharkboy como si estuviera planeando salir a dar una vuelta.

Max se tomo unos minutos para escanear cualquier rastro de broma en el tono de su sueño; pero, estaba limpio. Es decir que su comentario iba en serio.

-¿Es en serio?-De verdad, toda la historia de las ideas malas de Sharkboy, y valla que las tenia, aquella fácilmente se llevaba el Oscar.

-¡Claro!-Una vez más el moreno demostraba su incapacidad para captar los sarcasmos; ¿y así quería ir a la escuela?-Pasaremos más tiempo juntos, y tu no tendrás que estar haciéndote el tonto.

-Aunque admito que suena divertido-Mintió, si quería convencer a Sharkboy de no ir debía hacerlo con mucho tacto-No puedes solo llegar a mitad del año y entrar a clases; así no funciona.

-Lo sé; solo diré que soy estudiante de intercambio o que recibía clases particulares en casa a causa de que estaba enfermo-

-Tienes que dejar de ver animes-En serio, su sueño había desarrollado una fijación con el drama que lo llevaba a imitar las tramas de las series que veía-Sharkboy, es un poco más complicado que solo-

-¿Si tus padres me dan permiso, puedo ir?-Atajo de repente el escualo.

¡Bien! No era exactamente la oportunidad que había esperado pero aun así serbia. Sus padres jamás le darían el permiso a Sharkboy de ir a la escuela, que solo seguir pensándolo resultaba ridículo; aunque… Tampoco podía negar una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza que le susurraba que tal vez no era tan mala idea pasar más tiempo con Sharkboy; sería divertido ver al moreno romperse la cabeza en la clase de matemáticas, sentarse con él durante el almuerzo, regresar caminando… No sonaba tan mal.

Pero era imposible que sus padres le dieran permiso así que mejor subía a bañarse antes de cenar.

Una hora después, durante la cena:

-Por supuesto-

-No veo porque no-

Mientras Sharkboy sonreía feliz de saber que a partir del día siguiente iría a la escuela, Max golpeaba su frente contra la madera del comedor repetidamente. Bueno si antes había estado pensando en las posibles ventajas de tener al rey del océano como compañero de clases este era un buen momento para rememorarlas e intentar ser optimista.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Quieto… Quieres decir que todo este tiempo, has podido esconder tu aleta, ¡¿Y decidiste decírmelo hasta ahora?!

-Es que siempre lo olvido-Se excuso el moreno rascándose la nuca.

Si la teoría de Sharkboy acerca de que él tenía ciertos rasgos "heredados" de Max; el rubio comenzaba a temer que él en realidad fuera tan cabeza hueca como el moreno lo hacía parecer. Era temprano por la mañana y ambos estaban preparándose para ir a clases, cosa que Max aun se cuestionaba pero por el momento estaba buscando algo de ropa para prestarle a su sueño.

-Toma, creo que esta es de tu talla-Aunque eran casi de la misma estatura, Sharkboy ligeramente más alto, el escualo era más fornido que Max. Le paso un pantalón de jean y una franela azul sencilla.

Max salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina donde haba olvidado su mochila; en ella su madre estaba preparando el desayuno:

-Buenos días cariño-Le saludo mientras ponía todos los wuafles en un solo plato-¿Sharkboy ya está listo?

-Esta vistiéndose-Respondió mientras se serbia un vaso de jugo-Oye mamá, ¿Por qué dejaste que Sharkboy fuera conmigo a la escuela?

-Él ya nos lo había comentado antes-

- _"Sabía que era una trampa"_ -Tal vez Sharky era más astuto de lo que creían.

-Y tú padre y yo pensamos que, si se iba a quedar, sería lo mejor-

Después de eso su madre lo dejo solo a cargo del tocino mientras ella iba a prepararse para la oficina. Mientras vigilaba la sartén Max no dejo de darle vueltas a la declaración de su madre: ¿Sharkboy, quedarse? Pero si él solo estaría con ellos mientras Lavagirl fuera a recogerlo para llevarlo a… Al planeta Drool. Un momento, ¿en verdad podría llevarlo? Si todo su viaje al planeta Drool hacia años había sido solo un sueño, entonces, ¿realmente Sharkboy tenía un mundo físico al que volver? Bueno, tenía que tenerlo ¿no? Él estaba allí, arriba en su habitación cambiándose…

Podía verlo, cada mañana durmiendo en su cama; oírlo, porque Sharkboy jamás se callaba algo y era tan honesto; olerlo, porque aunque lo negara a veces tenia cierto tufillo a pescado y a sal; e incluso tocarlo, cuando jugaban o le palmeaba la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Ah Max…-Sharkboy se giro en cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse-Aun-

Se detuvo allí; sus palabras murieron en su garganta en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Max chocar con el suyo y a la vez ser rodeado por los brazos de su amigo rubio. Sabía que su creador era un chico sensible, cariñoso y que no se preocupaba por las muestras de afecto; pero ser abrazado tan de repente si resultaba un poco extraño.

-¿Max…?-Pregunto sin moverse ni un centímetro-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No…-Apenas si escucho eso-Solo…-No escucho nada más, Max tenía el rostro oculto en el hueco de su cuello y el hombro. Sharkboy atino a rodear con sus brazos a Max, sus instintos le decían que era lo que debía hacer; no lo había notado antes pero Max ya no era tan delgado, aun lo era un poco pero no como antes.

Pero hubo algo mejor… algo que no esperaba…

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, perdona es que…-Max intento soltar el abrazo pero Sharkboy apenas lo dejo separarse un poco-Por un instante… _"Por un instante pensé que no eras real"_ -No se sentía capas de decirlo en vos alta-No es nada.

-Vale, si tú lo dices-El moreno le resto importancia y apretó más sus brazos alrededor del rubio.

Fue entonces que Max noto algo que no había notado antes por estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Sharkboy estaba sin ropa; bueno, no estaba completamente desnudo. Pero si llevaba solo una franelilla y ropa interior. Los colores se le subieron al rostro en cuanto reparo en ese "pequeño" detalle. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse, Sharkboy tenía una figura bastante-

-¡¿Por qué no te has vestido?!-¿En que estaba pensando? Se separo tan rápido como pudo, aun con toda la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas.

-Fuiste tú el que entro de repente-

-Pero... pero…-

Pero no podría decir nada coherente mientras siguiera teniendo a Sharkboy en frente de él con tan poca ropa.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Bien clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero…-Una hora después el señor Electricidad estaba de pie frente a sus alumnos presentando al chico nuevo que se encontraba junto a él-Por favor preséntate.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Sharkboy y toda mi vida estudie con profesores particulares a causa de que estaba muy enfermo; espero que podamos llevarnos bien-

Mientras todos sus compañeros comenzaban a murmurar emocionados de tener a un chico nuevo a aquellas alturas del año y Linus y Marissa miraban a Max con las cejas alzadas, el rubio solo podía pensar:

 _-"En serio, tengo que esconder las baterías del control remoto"-_

Continuara…

 **¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aceptable? ¿Largo? ¿Tortuoso?**

 **La verdad intento llevar la historia con un ritmo lento hehehe Todo sea para hacerla más amena, divertida, dramática y yo pueda conseguir los mil Reviews que tan codiciosamente quiero n_n**

 **Hahaha en serio chicos, recuerden que los review son parte vital de la dieta de un escritor y si tienen alguna idea, pregunta, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren que pase algo más adelante en la historia no duden en decírmelo. Adoro escribir para los demás y mas aun charlar con los lectores n_n**

 **Nos leemos en otro capi y en sus Reviews!**


	8. Chico Nuevo

**¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! Una vez mas es esa hermosa época en la que se me ocurre dar señales de vida y actualizar mis fics hehehehe yo sería algo así como un paciente en coma que mueve el meñique de su pie derecho en la cama del hospital n_n Ok eso sonó algo exagerado, que tal soy esa increíble vez en que lanzas la moneda y esta queda de pie jojojojojo eso suena mejor**

 **-Thomas: Podrías dejar las analogías de lado y presentar el capitulo**

 **-Los demás: eso eso!**

 **ush, están peor que el encargado de censura**

 **-Thomas: ese también soy yo**

 **Púdrete…**

 ***Todos lo agarran y golpean y amordazan***

 **-Thomas: ahora, dejando nuestra parte dramática de lado, Chris´ te importa.**

 **-Chris: Cof cof *modo narrador de telenovela***

 **En el capitulo anterior, Sharkboy decidió que quería ir con Max a la escuela y, tras tenderle una pequeña emboscada, logro convencerlo de ir. Ahora veremos cómo se desenvuelve el pequeño sueño en un mundo que le es literalmente desconocido.**

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _El Chico Nuevo"_

Tener a un nuevo compañero casi en mitad del año escolar era suficiente para que todos los chicos del instituto se sorprendieran y, a la vez, se emocionaran; después de todo el "chico nuevo" no era feo. Pero en cuanto Linus y Marissa vieron a Sharkboy parado al frente de la clase presentándose como un chico que pasó su vida en clases privadas, no pudieron perder la primera oportunidad para arrinconar a ambos durante el recreo.

-¡Hola!-Max sencillamente no podía con la actitud despreocupada de su sueño.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Y Linus tampoco, o tal vez era porque nunca fue del tipo paciente.

-¿De verdad es Sharkboy?-Incluso Marissa estaba incrédula. La verdad es que hasta el señor Electricidad lucia algo sorprendido cuando presento al pseudo escualo a la clase.

Max solo necesito de unos minutos para contarles a sus amigos como Sharkboy había llegado a su casa enfermo y que ya llevaba varios días quedándose. Cuando termino de contarle los dos se giraron a mirar al chico tiburón que comía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y por qué viniste a la escuela?-Marissa aun seguía sorprendida, pero no veía ninguna razón para hablar de él como si no estuviera allí.

-Me aburría mucho en casa-Fue la sencilla respuesta de Sharkboy.

-Ya, pero mira que venir a la escuela…-Linus también se unió a la charla-Aquí si sabrás lo que es "aburrimiento".

-Pero la escuela es divertida…-

-Sharkboy, todo lo que sale en televisión no necesariamente es verdad-

Ya tendría después una larga charla con él acerca de ficción y realidad. Por el momento decidió que dejar que él y sus amigos se pusieran al día, Marissa especialmente ya que había quedado excluida en su aventura de hacía tres años en el planeta Drool. Escucho fascinada a Sharkboy relatarle todas sus aventuras en el océano, de los cientos y cientos de tiburones que eran su familia, de la cueva en la que vivía, de lo deliciosos que eran los palitos de pescado, y de sus programas de televisión favoritos. Los dos últimos descubiertos recientemente durante su estadía en la casa de Max.

Mientras comían Max no pudo dejar de notar cómo, unas mesas más allá, un grupo de sus compañeras de clase no dejaban de mirar de reojo a su sueño. Por alguna extraña razón aquello le provoco una pequeña acides en el estomago. Aunque la misteriosa acides quedo rápidamente olvidada cuando sonó la campana anunciando que debían regresar a sus clases, esta vez: matemáticas.

-Etto…-Rápidamente todas las esperanzas de Sharkboy acerca de divertirse en la escuela se esfumaron en cuanto se estrello de lleno con las formulas que el profesor puso en la pizarra.

¿Números? ¡Nunca le dijeron nada acerca de números!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mira, así es más simple…-Esa tarde en casa, Max se sentó junto a Sharkboy en el comedor para ayudarle a terminar su parte de los deberes. Los cuales el ya había terminado hacía rato.

-¡Es muy difícil!-Y el escualo no dejaba de quejarse-Déjame copiar de los tuyos.

-Ni hablar-Que la cara de "Tiburón arrepentido" no era muy efectiva-Tú eras el que quería ir a la escuela, ahora te aguantas.

-Creí que sería más divertido que esto…-Murmuro el pequeño moreno haciendo algo parecido a un puchero.

Max solo sonrió divertido, vale le ayudaría un poco… Pero antes disfrutaría un poco más de ver esa expresión en el rostro del pseudo escualo. No lo había pensado antes pero, Sharkboy podía ser tierno.

-¿Y qué tal el primer día de escuela?-Cuando se reunieron a cenar el padre de Max no espero ni un segundo para saciar su curiosidad. Y, a pesar de habérselas visto moradas durante matemáticas, no se corto ni un poco para contarle todo desde que entro hasta que salió, las clases, sus nuevos compañeros, la cafetería; narraba todo como si fuera una experiencia única.

Y una vez más, Max lo encontró bastante adorable… en cierto sentido.

Por la noche, Max fue a ducharse primero y mientras terminaba de vestirse Sharkboy salió del baño. Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, ya conocía de sobra la manía que tenia Sharkboy de salir sin camisa del baño. No que él fuera especialmente púdico, pero aun cuando estaba medianamente acostumbrado a ver a Linus sin camisa en las duchas, no lograba mantenerse centrado del todo.

-Ahh que cansancio…-El moreno término de vestirse con una pijama que Max le prestó y se tumbo perezosamente en la cama estirándose a todo lo largo que era-Esto de estudiar es más duro que nadar todo un océano.

-No seas dramático-Dijo Max sentándose al borde del colchón-Que apenas fue tu primer día.

-Pero estoy cansado…-Mientras lo escuchaba quejarse, Max sintió también algo en su cabeza y la risa del chico tiburón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Jeje, tienes el cabello mojado-Después de esa rara conversación Max subió a su litera para dormir. Mientras sentía los parpados, cada vez más pesados, no pudo dejar de pensar que en realidad el primer día de Sharkboy en la escuela no estuvo tan mal.

-…-En la litera de abajo, el reciente nuevo estudiante se dedicaba a respirar lentamente con los ojos cerrados.

No lo había notado antes por todo el asunto de "Minus" destruyendo Drool y luego lidiar con el robot Eléctrico, pero Max olía realmente bien. Antes había pensado que era solo su almohada y cobijas por el suavizante o algo así, pero esa mañana cuando Max lo abraso, tan repentinamente cabe recordar, fue que se fijo que en realidad ese aroma provenía del rubio. Claro, tenía sentido, él dormía en la cama que antes Max usaba.

Y hace un momento, cuando no pudo resistirse a pasar su mano por el cabello de Max. No entendía bien porque pero se sintió muy bien hacerlo, era como un pequeño capricho; como cuando veía a un pequeño maco y comenzaba a perseguirlo solo para jugar, o cuando se le antojaba comer salmón si o si y nadara cientos de kilómetros solo por eso.

Si había llegado a casa de Max por mera casualidad, cosa que de paso sea dicha aun no tenia clara como, pero… quizás, no sea tan malo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmm, que raro…-Desde que Sharkboy había llegado Max no había tenido un solo sueño consistente. Apenas si podía recordar uno a medias. Pero este era diferente.

No estaba en la Cueva de los dientes filosos, y tampoco en el campo volcánico de Lavagirl; sencillamente era una cala de roca con césped verde y un cielo muy azul. Max comenzó a caminar alrededor del muro de roca y se fijo en que el lugar era enorme, suficiente para unos dos campos de futbol, y las rocas que lo rodeaban no daban ninguna salía ni forma para de treparlo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-A simple vista no era más que un enorme agujero sin nada más que terreno plano y abierto al cielo. Intento cuanto pudo pero no pudo modificarlo, ni una montaña rusa, ni un puesto de hamburguesas, ni siquiera una mísera galleta gigante que pudiera llenar ese enorme lugar…

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con su cabeza?

 _Continuara…_

 **Ohhhh a Sharkboy le gusta como huele Max, me pregunto que pasara a partir de ahora.**

 **¿Y qué honda con ese sueño tan raro de Max?**

 **Jajajaja bueno dejando toda la diversión de lado un momento me gustaría recordarles chicos que mi meta por los fics es de conseguir los mil Reviews. Y si, se que para ustedes no es ninguna obligación dejar un review pero la razón por la que yo y todos los demás Ficker los pedimos es porque en el momento en que decidimos subir nuestras historias a la pagina dejamos de escribir solo para nosotros. Comenzamos a escribir para ustedes también y los Reviews son una forma de decirnos que nuestro trabajo si sirve para algo. Un fic sin review es un fic que nadie lee, por eso muchos pierden el interés y los dejan de lado.**

 **No digo que vaya a dejar el fic así o que el mío sea tan genial que todos deberían leerlo, solo digo que sus Reviews son un gran apoyo para mi como escritor ya que es algo que disfruto hacer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. Celos O algo parecido

**!HOLA! No sé si lo han notado, o si ya lo mencione antes.**

 **-Thomas: estoy seguro de que ya lo hiciste.**

 **Oh cállate… El punto es que ya estamos a día 20! ¡Así que hoy tocan actualizaciones de mis historias! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **-Ezequiel: ya empezó con los delirios de grandeza…**

 ***Rifle en mano***

 **Todos: *se callan y se hacen los desentendidos***

 **UHHH Saben cómo he estado recibiendo tan pocos Reviews en este fic, los caps. están quedando mas cortitos hahaha pero no se preocupen que este lo acabo porque lo acabo.**

 **A ver, hagamos un pequeño recuento: Sharkboy, haciendo uso de una astucia que Max no le conocía, logro hacer que lo inscribieran a la escuela, Linus y Marissa se sorprendieron y ahora veremos un poco mas se nueva vida como estudiante y de algo… nuevo hehehe**

 _Capitulo 8:_

" _Celos… O Algo Parecido"_

Los días que siguieron fueron suficientes para aclararle a Sharkboy que la televisión mentía. La secundaria no era un musical donde cada vez que algo iba mal todos improvisaban una coreografía y bailaban y todo se arreglaba; tampoco era el mundo lleno de misterios con fantasmas o complots; ni siquiera un mísero monstruo salido de la nada. ¡NO! La secundaria era aburrida, tediosa, con demasiadas clases difíciles, léase matemáticas, con profesores que eran mucho más aterradores que cualquier cosa.

Pero también tenía sus partes divertidas. Como ese juego de lanzarle bolas de papel a Max sin que el maestro se diera cuenta que Linus le había enseñado; o almorzar en la cafetería, intentando robar algo del delicioso almuerzo de Marissa; y, más recientemente, algo que todos llamaban "Futbol".

-… y llevas la pelota hasta el otro extremo-Estaban en su clase de gimnasia de la semana. Linus le había dado un rápido resumen de cómo se jugaba al deporte a la vez que algunos de sus compañeros tenían un juego improvisado, gracias a que el profesor les había dado permiso porque habían acabado antes la clase.

-No puedes morder, arañar ni golpear a los del otro equipo-Acoto Max.

-¿Qué soy, un gato?-

-Te conozco Sharkboy-

-Entonces…-Le llamo Linus-¿Quieres probar a ver?

-¡Claro!-Max les dijo que él solo los esperaría allí, sentado en las gradas. No que le gustara el futbol, pero prefería ser espectador. Además, desde su lugar podía tener una buena vista de Sharkboy… Ok eso sonó mal. No que quisiera ver específicamente a su sueño. Solo quería vigilarlo y prevenir que se metiera en alguna pelea.

Claro eso no quería decir que despreciara al chico, ¿no? Es decir, si fuera cualquier otra persona no le molestaría pensar que Sharkboy en serio era… guapo. Tenía buena figura, a pesar de ser casi de su misma edad, y, ese bronceado le quedaba bien, y sus dientes resplandecían con su sonrisa, y su mirada…

-¡Ahhhhgg!-Primero se empezaba a justificarse consigo mismo y luego sus pensamientos comenzaban a tomar un rumbo demasiado extraño. Así que se concentro por el resto del tiempo en simplemente ver el juego y no pensar en nada en particular. Aunque tampoco podía omitir el hecho de que Sharkboy era un atleta nato, o tal vez solo eran sus sentidos de tiburón lo que lo hacían tan buen jugador. Linus miro en dirección a Max con el pulgar en alto cuando el chico escualo llego a la zona de anotación.

Más tarde, luego de escuchar la campana, los tres estaban sentados en las gradas de afuera charlando animadamente.

-Eso fue trampa-Y Max se divertía en fastidiar a sus amigos-Tu tienes un sonar interno, sentidos súper desarrollados, súper fuerza, velocidad…

-Pero así soy-Se excusaba el escualo.

-Sigue siendo trampa.

Mientras Max mantenía estoicamente su opinión, Sharkboy se fijaba especialmente en la sutil diferencia del aroma de Max normalmente a como olía cuando estaba sudado después de la clase de deportes.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Por desgracia para el escualo, después de deportes tocaba literatura. Y eso que había salido de muy buen humor de las duchas cuando Linus estuvo fastidiando a Max.

-Ahhh…-En medio de la clase, sentado al fondo, Sharkboy estaba con la cabeza sobre su pupitre oculto tras el libro que, se suponía, debían estar leyendo. A su lado Marissa lo miraba entre divertida y con pena, detrás Linus hacia exactamente lo mismo y al otro lado Max lo miraba con cara de querer estamparle el lomo del libro en la cabeza. Al menos una parte de él quería hacerlo. Un pequeña otra mitad de él, encontraba divertido aquello y sentía ganas de ayudarlo.

Para el medio día sonó la campana del almuerzo, y Sharkboy casi salta de su asiento en cuanto la escucho. Él y Linus encabezaban la comitiva rumbo a la cafetería. Tras ellos, Max no paraba de pensar en lo rápido que esos dos se habían vuelto amigos; aunque daba gracias por ello, no habría soportado tener que hacer de mediador entre su mejor amigo y su… Sharkboy.

- _"¿Acabo de pensar en Sharkboy como mío?"_ -Se cuestiono mentalmente. No. Solo no estaba seguro de cómo encasillar a Sharkboy, y por eso su pensamiento se escucho así. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba Sharkboy era SU sueño, así que técnicamente no era incorrecto decir "suyo"… ¿O sí?

Nah, mejor dejaba de pensar en cosas tan complicadas o terminaría con jaqueca.

-Hola-En la mesa de la cafetería se les unió Marissa, con su delicioso almuerzo. O al menos eso era lo que percibía Sharkboy con su nariz. Durante la comida se dedicaron a charlar de temas sin importancia. Las clases, el nuevo videojuego de Linus, los videojuegos que Sharkboy quería jugar pero que Max no lo dejaba porque sabía que serian una nueva adicción al chico escualo; junto a los palitos de pescado, al televisión, los deportes y el chocolate.

En serio, para haber crecido criado por tiburones, Sharkboy cada vez parecía más un adolescente cualquiera.

-¿Ahora que toca?-Pregunto Linus luego de comer.

-Matemáticas-Fue gracioso ver cómo tanto Sharkboy como Linus dejaban caer sus cabezas con resignación.

-Pero la maestra esta de permiso, así que ya terminamos las clases por hoy-

La expresión de felicidad en los rostros de los chicos no tenia precio, incluso más Max no podía dejar de alegrarse por salir temprano de la escuela. Así que fueron a dejar sus libros para ir a casa de Max; por desgracia sus casilleros quedaban algo separados, Marissa lo tenía al lado del salón de maestros, su padre juraba que no tenía nada que ver, y Max y Linus eran vecinos en el pasillo, pero Sharkboy, a causa de su improvisada entrada a la escuela, estaba literalmente en el ultimo casillero al final del pasillo del edificio B.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo-Mientras Max guardaba sus libros, a su derecha Linus cerraba su casillero y la vez intentaba convencer al rubio de que dejara a jugar video juegos a Sharkboy.

-Se copio la trama de un anime el día que se presento-Explico Max, con un dejo de hastió.

-Con razón todo el cuento de que estaba enfermo y los profesores particulares ya me sonaba conocido-Pero el agradable momento entre amigos se vio interrumpido cuando un chico de otro año superior se apoyo en el casillero al otro lado del rubio:

-Hola Max-Era más alto que ellos, con el cabello rizado y marrón, era blanco como Max pero tenía un cierto bronceado que sumado a sus hombros anchos le confería un aspecto muy atractivo. Y por encima vez, Max se preguntaba porque se fijaba en eso.

-Hola Louis-Se trataba de un compañero de equipo de Linus.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pero eso no significaba que fueran amigos. O que se agradaran siquiera. Linus conocía perfectamente la reputación del tipo ese.

-Escuche que salieron temprano hoy-Respondió, haciendo caso omiso de Linus-Podemos ir a mi casa, mi hermano siempre tiene cerveza. Si quieres también puedes venir Linus-Agrego, con una mueca sarcástica-¿Que dices Max? Sera divertido…

-Es una lástima Louis-Antes de que soñador siquiera tomara aire, Linus lo rodeo por los hombros y lo pego a su cuerpo-Max y yo ya tenemos planes, y tú entras en ellos.

-Tsk-Era obvio que mientras Linus estuviera cerca no lograría nada con ese rubillo tan mono-Esta bien, pero mi invitación queda en pie…-Agrego pasando su mano por el cabello amarillo-Maxie.

-Cretino-Murmuro Linus mientras lo veía alejarse.

-¿Por qué siempre te metes?

-Oh vamos Max, conozco a ese tipo y sé lo que digo: no es de confianza…

Mientras ellos comenzaban a discutir sobre ello, que no era la primera vez, al fondo Sharkboy se encontraba a un lado del pasillo mordiendo su puño. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Solo, había visto a Max y a Linus hablar con un chico, y luego que Linus abrazara a Max el otro tipo le paso la mano por el cabello… No entendía nada, ni siquiera había logrado escuchar. Sus oídos habían comenzado a pitar. Y su estomago… Lo último que sintió parecido a eso fue cuando se comió una babosa de mar solo por antojo.

¿Por qué estaba molesto? Esa acidez, había comenzado cuando Linus abrazo al rubio… Pero, ¿por qué le molestaba ver que alguien más tocara a Max? Jamás había sentido algo parecido. En los últimos días le había quedado claro que ambos eran muy familiares el uno con el otro… Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, eso le molestaba aun mas.

-Nos va-

-¿Sharkboy?-

Ninguno lo vio venir, pero en cuanto el escualo les dio alcance en el pasillo y antes de que Linus terminara su frase, el moreno sujeto a Max por la muñeca y lo pego a si, en un abrazo tan fuerte y cerrado. Que lo único que podían percibir era el aroma del otro.

Continuara…

 **Saben, este Sharkie otaku cada vez me gusta mas hehehe pero no más que un posible sueño celoso jujuju**


End file.
